Caprichos del Destino
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Son las cosas más cercanas las que más nos cuesta ver, el amor puede rodearnos y estar oculto a la vez, dice que el verdadero amor nunca muero, pero mata estar sin él. Capitulo 6.- Sentimientos confusos- HitsHina HIATUS
1. Prólogo

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;** lo único que me pertenece es la historia,** prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l.

**Muchas gracias a :**

**HinaHitsugaya **

**Milly3000med-Maryeli**

** Akari Haruko **

**_Conteste directamente su review a su cuenta, a los anónimos aqui les responderé;_**

**Ele-chan**:Hola gracias por el review,si tienes razòn, el mundo es tan pequeño y de giros inesperados, me alegra que te guste el trama, creeme que esto se pondra mas complejo con el transcurso de los capitulos, muchas gracias nuevamente, nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D

**kuchiki saber**:Antes que nada, muchas gracias por el review, escribir las historia no fue facil, al principio si lo fue,cuando la idea principal era dejarlo con finales abiertos, entonces vino lo complicado, mi mente creo pequeñas historias de cada personaje, forma de ser,porque eran asi, etc. No quisiera adelantarte nada pero el trama se volvera mas complejo y creo que te hara llorar una historia mas que las demas, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**jessica kuchiki:**Muchas gracias por tu review,las cosas se vera un poco mas complicadas para nuestras protagonistas, sus historia tomara un rumbo diferente a lo que te puedes imaginar, enserio gracias por tu review, me alegra que le este gustado, nos vemos :D

**lectora1**: gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que te guste este prologo y te de una idea el rumbo de la pareja HitsHina, si me sali con la mia, sinceramente cuando estaba escribiendo, deje los finales abiertos, una amiga mia leyo los primero tres capitulos y ella me dijo que los chicos era unos idiotas por hace sufrir a hina,ruki y hiyori, mi idea principal era mostra una relacion algo fuera del lugar con un final abierto, una ruptura,mas no queria que los chicos fuera tratados como malos, entonces surgio la idea y el sentimiento de cada uno de ellos, yo no podia culpar a ninguno de ellos,porque sabia el porque era asi, entonces decidi escribirlo, para que las ideas no se fuera y veme aqui, esto es el resultado de todo eso, muchas gracias por las observaciones y espero que te siga gustado, con cariño fran :D

_Muchas gracias por su review, me hicieron feliz_ y me inspiraron,quiero aclarar que el orden de los capitulos irán cambiado, este es el prologo,por lo que sera el primer capitulo, los capítulos ya subido sufrirá modificaciones en la redacción, tendrá una reedicion, sera cambiados,quitados o agregados algunas escenas, dependiendo del capitulo.

_**También gracias a los que leen y no les da tiempo de dejar algun review, y a los que me agregan en sus favorito ;)**_

_**Tengo el consuelo, que al menos le esta gustado la historia**_

Por ultimo, antes de empezar de lleno con los personajes y entrelazar sus mundos como el omake anterior,les daré a los personajes masculino su propio capitulo, habrá dentro de cada capitulo una insinuación de las parejas, pero de manera leve, para posteriormente hacer los capítulos donde salga todas los personajes y de lleno a su parejas respectivas.

Esta decisión fue tomada al momento que escribía los tres capítulos anteriores, originalmente cada capitulo quedaba con un final abierto, el lector podía imaginar el final que mas le gustara para el capitulo.

La primera persona que lo leyo "Any" me dijo que los personajes eran muy frios y que algo crueles, como buena autora salí a la defensiva de ellos, porque sabia en que circunstancia crecieron los personaje (una ventaja y desventaja cuando creas una historia, tantas ideas a la vez) el resultado fue un trama mas complejo y circunstancias que sufrieron los personaje, por lo cual puedo decir que en _**el siguiente capitulo veremos mas de toushiro, luego a ichigo y por ultimo a shinji**_. Una vez subido estos capítulos,los restantes capitulos saldra en general todo los personajes de la historia y colapsara sus mundos.

Muchas gracias.

**con cariño fran :D**

* * *

***ALTO***

**Cosas que debes saber antes de leer:**

Es HitsHina

IchiRuki

ShiYori

Sobre-aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Se Escribe Tōshirō Hitsugaya: se pronunciaría Toushirou Hitsugaya, asi que para evitarme problemas decidi escribir como se pronuncia.

**Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ.

**Universo alterno.**

**Puede contener spoiler de capitulos futuros.**

* * *

**Caprichos del destino**

**por Frany**

**Summary:**

Sus mundos colapsaron, en el instante que todas las piezas faltantes encajaron; amor, desamor, odio, rencor, sentimientos confusos, que día a día los transforman en mejores o peores personas,eso dependiendo del espejo en el que miren, y porque no, es el suyo mismo.

* * *

**Choques de destinos**

**Prólogo**

"_**Los lazos que nos unen a veces son imposibles de explicar, nos unen hasta después de que parezca que deberían haberse roto. Algunos vínculos desafían la distancia, el tiempo y la lógica, porque algunos lazos, están predestinados"**_

El día que sus destinos chocaron fue un día ciertamente raro. No sabían que aquella misma mañana, tarde y noche, se encontraría con su pasado. Justamente algo a lo que ellas tres trataban de escapar, pero el pasado nunca desaparece por completo, los fantasmas acechan entre las sombras ansiosas por recordar las decisiones que tomaron.

Sin embargo, cada una de ellas decidió continuar con sus vidas, intentado borrar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, ansiado construir sus propios futuros, el cual no estaría lleno de malas decisiones y desamores. Por desgracia, por más que se empeñaran en seguir adelante sin voltear atrás, no comprendían que al negar su pasado, estaban condenadas a repetirlo.

La primera en chocar con su destino fue Rukia. Curiosamente esa mañana su bebé no dejaba de moverse y darle pataditas, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, a nadie le gustaría que su hijo de 7 meses, con el peso de una sandía de 1.500 gr, le pateara con cariño sus riñones.

—Vamos bebé, deja que mami al menos termine de cocinar_—_aunque ella debería estar en reposo, no deseaba ser ninguna inútil y estar acostada todo el día, mucho era que su madre le prohibiera ayudarla en el negocio y tratarla como una invalida, ni que se diga los constantes acoso de Sōjun con la pregunta del millón.

"_¿Quién es el padre? _"Le había preguntado más de 30 veces durante los 3 meses que llevaba con Hisana. Cosa que le molestaba, se supone que apenas tenía 11 años ¿cómo podía estar preguntada cosas tan privadas? pero olvidaba que su pequeño hermano, era más listo de lo que parecía.

—Vamos Rukia, el bebé necesita descansar, puede ir a comprar algo para desayu..

—Ni lo digas, eres mi invitado, así que hoy yo cocino.

—Pero el bebé

— ¿Qué paso con él? Estoy embarazada no inválida.

—Rukia

—Renji

—A tu madre no le gustara enterarse que estés cocinado.

— ¿Quién dijo que le iba a decir? Porqué nadie ira de chismoso ¿verdad Renji?-inquirió la joven—además, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Ay Rukia, que haré contigo—Renji Abarai sonrió, realmente nunca le había podido gana Rukia, en todo ese tiempo que llevaba de conocerla.

La joven embarazada había entrado en su corazón de manera inesperada, Renji se cuestionaba si era correcto enamorarse de Rukia, ella estaba embarazada de otro hombre, cosa que no le importaba, él quería tanto a ese bebé aun sin nacer, pero veía un problema en cuanto al corazón de Rukia, quien aún pensaba en el padre de su hijo.

Pero había algo mas que le preocupaba a Renji y eso era el hecho de que Rukia se enterara de la verdadera razón de su amistad, si eso ocurría, entonces el la perdería definitivamente.

Él la miro, Rukia estaba batallado con la mezcla de hot-cakes.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me vez tanto? —Le sonrió

—Tienes un poco de mezcla en la mejilla derecha.

—Aun así, soy sexy—Él carcajeó ante el comentario; Rukia rápidamente se limpió la mejilla con un pañuelo.

"_Ella es diferente, es especial, debo hacer algo, no deseo perderla"_

Entonces lo decidió, no permitiría que ningún secreto lo separada de la única mujer que había tocado su corazón.

—Vamos Rukia déjalo, te invito a desayunar a cualquier restauran que desees.

—No espera, ya mero termino esto

—Esta aguada la mezcla, no creo que salga Hot cakes

—No esta aguada, le puse todo los ingredientes y las medidas que pedía.

—A lo mejor sin querer, le pusiste mucha leche o poca harina.

—Pero si lo medí perfectamente—Dudo mientras se limpiaba las manos y volvía a leer las instrucciones.

—Conozco un lugar donde hacen unos ricos Hot cakes, vamos, yo te invito—intento nuevamente persuadir.

—Pero..

_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

A las 10:05 a.m un sonido interrumpió la plática de los jóvenes, sin saber que en el momento que Rukia abriera la puerta se encontraría con su destino.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —inquirió.

—No que recuerde, a lo mejor es Miyako, ella sabrá qué hacer con la mezcla. —Rukia fue inmediatamente abrir la puerta, esperado encontrarse con su prima, sin embargo el destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa.

Decir que se puso blanca es poco, lo cierto que al verlo frente a puerta con aquel extraño ceño, hizo que su piel se pusiera fría, los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¡Así que no es mentira lo que me contaron, estas con un hombre y embarazada!—soltó con odio puro, mientras sus ojos intentaba eliminar al sujeto de cabellos rojos.

—Ichigo— retrocedió espantada, sus piernas comenzaron a templar, Renji llego junto a ella y la tomo de hombro.

— ¿Estas bien Rukia?

La Shirayuki estaba completamente pálida, había temor en sus ojos, un miedo que Renji pudo descifrar al instante.

—Renji, has que se vaya—su voz apenas salió, pero Renji la pudo escuchar perfectamente.

—Creo que deberías irte— encaro al sujeto de cabellos naranjas.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión—al igual que Renji, Kurosaki encaro al hombre que supuestamente le estaba quitando a su mujer.

_**La tormenta estaba a punto de empezar.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La segunda en chocar con su destino fue Hinamori, después de un noviazgo de por lo menos dos meses estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso. En toda relación ya un momento para intimar y ella estaba precisamente en aquel lugar, en ese hotel para seguir con su vida.

Algo que no la dejaba tranquila era los contantes encuentro con Hitsugaya, era cierto que había intimado dos veces luego de su rompimiento e incluso cayendo en el poder de la lujuria, la joven creía que la relación por fin había dado un paso, pero fue todo lo contaría, retrocedió fugazmente, rompiendo los sueños que tanto había construido durante esos 11 meses separados.

Entonces siguió el consejo de Rangiku.

"_Para construir una relación, debes olvidarte de él y precisamente el sexo es la solución."_

Ella no creía aquello, pero estaba cansada de creer una farsa que nunca pasaría, miro el techo de la habitación y cerró los ojos.

"_Vamos momo, solo es sexo, las gente normal tiene sexo y no es raro"_

Un chasquido de la puerta hizo salir de su trance, por inercia se levantó de la cama, se aliso el baby doll que traía y respiro hondo.

Un escalofrió la invadió al momento que la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuro pálida.

El joven de ojos turquesa la miro sorprendió mientras se aflojaba su corbata.

— ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? —arqueo la ceja mientras dudaba en entrar a la habitación.

"_**Los errores de nuestro pasado siempre vuelven flotando a nuestra vida y cuando lo hacen tenemos que pagar por ellos"**_

.

.

.

.

La tercera en chocar con su destino fue Hiyori, algo curioso fue, que un día antes de que su destino la llevaría hacia aquel joven que le destrozo la vida; había estado dando vueltas en la cama, recordado su pasado y su fallido matrimonio hacia dos años. Pero lo que más le causo dolor fue recordar lo que ocurrió que Osaka.

"—_Lo siento pero"_

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo lo siento, recordé algo que no debía

—Si no estás bien, podemos irnos, ya hice acto de presencia, no me importaría irme por ahí con una hermosa chica rubia—le guiño el ojo y ella no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar una buena música, por mi?—cuestiono

—Hasta la pregunta ofende mi pequeña—le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano derecha y depositaba un casto beso.

Ella sonrió.

Era más difícil fingir estar bien que estarlos. Su acompañante tomo su mano y ella se dejo guiar de su brazo, los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida, si tan solo por unos minutos antes, ella y Rose hubiera salido de aquella fiesta, entonces ella no se hubiera topado con él, sin embargo su destino no fue tan piadoso, como lo había sido en las dos ocasiones anteriores.

En un acto inconsciente ella alzo la vista hacia una dirección en particular, fue tal vez su voz o simplemente casualidad, pero sus ojos se pasaron en un hombre joven, de cabello rubio, a pesar de que se encontraba de espalda, ella supo de quien se trataba.

Hirako se encontraba ameno platicado con su próxima conquista, en un acto inconsciente el joven se giro para observar bien el panorama de la fiesta, algo que hubiera sido tan divertido si sus ojos no se hubiera posado en una pareja en particular.

La sonrisa se borro y su semblante cambio. Un sujeto de extraños cabellos naranja se acerco a él, intercambiaron un par de palabras y los dos se dirigieron hacia la pareja.

—Dichoso mis ojos de volver a verte, Sarugaki, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

—Oh Ichigo, se te olvida que puede ser que ya no sea Sarugaki—sonrió ácidamente Shinji—Digo, con eso que le gustan las bodas ¿no es así Sarugaki?

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, cuando por fin estaba a punto de hablar, el destino jugo nuevamente con ella.

—Mami—grito un pequeño niño de aproximadamente año y medio.

Los cuatros se giraron hacia el susodicho, entonces todo colapso.

"_**La tormenta estaba a punto de empezar, toma un paragua y un impermeable, porque la lluvia está a punto de caer y no parara hasta que todo caiga, al menos queda en consuelo, que después de la tormenta llegara la calma o tal vez no"**_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer :D **_

_**los review son gratis **_

_**nos vemos, con cariño fran**_

_**22-04-15**_

_**10:35 P.M**_


	2. Yo te quiero

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;**los fragmentos que se menciona en el fic, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es la historia,** prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l.

**REEDICIÓN...REEDICIÓN 14-04-15**

Se que no tengo perdón por no subir cada historia nueva, sin embargo, es mejor compartir algo que tal vez nunca me atrevería subir, así que disfrútenlo.

Este fic esta dedicado **a Any-chan y Mazzy**, que amablemente leyeron este fic antes que nadie y que me dieron sus opiniones en su momento.

Sobretodo a **ti querido lector** :3 quien siempre lees esto :D

También al grupo "mis fic Ichiruki" de fb :3

***ALTO***

**Cosas que debes saber antes de leer:**

Es HitsHina

IchiRuki

ShiYori

Sobre-aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Se Escribe Tōshirō Hitsugaya: se pronunciaría Toushirou Hitsugaya, asi que para evitarme problemas decidi escribir como se pronuncia.

**Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ.

**Universo alterno.**

* * *

**Recomendaciones**

busca en youtube:

Long kiss goodbye (Cover latino) ver. Olinca y Elisa

dia cero- la oreja de vah gohn

* * *

**Caprichos del destino**

**por Frany**

**Summary:**

Sus mundos colapsaron, en el instante que todas las piezas faltantes encajaron; amor, desamor, odio, rencor, sentimientos confusos, que día a día los transforman en mejores o peores personas,eso dependiendo del espejo en el que miren, y porque no, es el suyo mismo.

* * *

**1.- Yo te quiero...**

_No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto__  
__ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida__  
__no fue suficiente abandonar mis sueños__  
__ni vender el alma__  
__para que sintieras__  
__algo por mi_

_No fue suficiente—paty cantú._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Shiro-chan vendrá a la hora del almuerzo – susurro con tristeza, puesto sabia de antemano la respuesta.

—No creo venir, sabes que últimamente he tenido más trabajo de lo acostumbrado.

—Lo sé, yo…. Lo siento— se mordió el labio.

—Nos vemos en la noche.

—Si,cuídate mucho shiro-chan—le sonrió—no olvides que te amo—apenas pronuncio aquellas palabras, se ruborizo, instantáneamente bajo su mirada y contemplo sus zapatos azules de charol.

—Tú igual cuídate Momo—le respondió con suavidad,propiciándole un beso en la frente.

El rostro de Hinamori ensombreció,no debía sorprenderse de aquella seca respuesta, después de todo, Toushirou Hitsugaya siempre había sido frió.

Él se fue sin mas, ella se quedo nuevamente sola. Aquella mañana de octubre por primera vez, se percato los gris que era su vida y en la mentira en la que vivía.

_"No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo"_

Pero era más que obvio, después de 3 años, ya no se podía hacer la loca, ella lo amaba pero él…. Simplemente no encontraba la respuesta aquella pregunta. Cuando era pequeña, solía creer que el amor de su vida, seria alguien que le demostrara cuanto la amaba, que podría ver en él, a un compañero, no solo alguien a quien amara, sino alguien que compartiera sus sueños, preocupaciones y anhelos;donde el amor fuera un amor mutuo. Siempre añorado que su príncipe azul apareciera, sin embargo, tardo en darse cuenta que los príncipe azules ,solo existían en los cuentos de hadas.

_"Los cuentos de hadas, en realidad son, pequeñas mentiras de caramelo"_

Sus conversaciones eran solo pequeños intercambios de palabras, cuantas veces había hablado y apenas dicho algo, él era frió … ella cálida, dos polos opuesto, pero se quería, o eso pensaba Hinamori Momo, tenía 21 años y vivía con Hitsugaya , su amor de adolescencia y su actual novio.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y la duda la carcomía por dentro,porque su amor no era reciprocó,sumado la más la frialdad de Hitsugaya, no mejoraba el asunto.

_"Mientras más deseas algo,más difícil sera de encontrar"_

Hinamori deseaba creer que a pesar de lo serio, amargado y enojón que era Toushiro, el realmente la amaba, sin embargo las dudas nunca puede permanecer sin respuesta y estaban presente en todo momento, asechado a su presa hasta atosigarla.

_"Y la soledad es una vieja amiga, que siempre ha estado conmigo, cuando tu no estas; una casa vacía, sin alegría, tan gris y llena de dudas que crecen día a día"_

_._

_._

_._

**_Para el amor, se necesitan dos en la _****_ecuación._**

_Dos jóvenes caminaba por el parque de karakura, ambos se miraba, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era amigos, sin embargo la realidad era otra,la joven Momo de 19 años se acerco más a su compañero. Tímidamente intento tomar su mano, no obstante el albino no se lo permitió, la volteo a ver y la miro con aquellos fríos ojos color turquesas._

_—Momo— susurro como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo._

_Ella solo suspiro, sabía que Hitsugaya Toushiro, odiaba las muestras de cariño y sobretodo el contacto, a menos que fuera necesario (cosa que no le incomodaba al momento de la intimida)._

Desde aquel incidente habían pasado ya 2 años y aunque el tiempo pasara, su relación seguía siendo igual de monótono. Pero aquella mañana de octubre, la joven Hinamori tomo una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida y sobretodo su futuro.

Esa misma noche Momo preparo una rica comida para recibir a su novio, jugaba con su manos mientras lo esperaba, había sido una tarde muy complicada, no había tenido cabeza para nada mas que no fuera aquella idea.

Miro las velas que había encendido y se sintió un poco nostálgica, había pasado tanto tiempo, 6 años para ser exacta, y precisamente hoy cumplía 4 años de ser novios, por eso se esmero en prepara una rica cena, se arreglo lo mejor que podía y recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa, tenía claro que esa noche seria la definitiva, encontraría aquella respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Se acomodo en una de la silla y sonrió en la espera que su pequeño gruño apareciera; las velas que había puesto se fueron quemado con el paso de los minutos que no tardaron en convertirse en horas, por fin derrotada, Momo apago cada una de las velas,no tardo mucho para que sus frías lagrimas cayera de su rostro.

—¡Eres una tonta Momo! él no llegara, como siempre —se auto-regaño— aun sigues creyendo en los cuento de hadas—murmuro dolida.

Era consciente de su vida, aquella vieja rutina siempre se repetirí vida se limitaría a estar en casa, esperándolo mientras el tardaba horas en el trabajo, lo frió que se portaba con ella y lo frágil que ella era, dado amor sin recibir ningún solo consuelo o señal que realmente la quería.

Sencillamente no podía ver un futuro a la relación, no podía ver un futuro con hijos,mucho menos ver sonriente, en cambio si veía un futuro sola en aquella casa,amargada y esperado como buena esposa a su marido, no veía hijos en su futuro, puesto Toushiro no quería hijos, él le había dicho, que traer al mundo a un hijo sería una responsabilidad muy grande, y que ellos no contaba con la madure necesaria, a demás de que, traer al mundo a un hijo no sería fácil y sencillo, sobre todo por la situación económica que pasaba su país, no era la mejor idea ni mucho menos la adecuada para él.

Después de todo el era un hombre de negocio, no se veía estado en casa cambiado pañales, aguantando llantos de algún bebé o peleas con Momo. Ella lo sabía desde un principio, también sabía que para ser madre tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, por ejemplo, a su trabajo en la pastelería, además a ella no le gustaba los niños, pero ella sabia la verdad, solo buscaba excusa para no ver lo gris que sería su vida.

Momo suspiro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, vio la cena hecha y no pudo evitar sentir que su vida siempre seria así, el llegado tarde de trabajar, ella sola en la casa, viendo como la vida le robaba sus años de su juventud, los sueños e ilusiones que había trazado desde pequeña.

Se levantó de la mesa y se acerco al interruptor, apago la luz, mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación y su alma, dormiría sola, como siempre lo hacía cuando Hitsugaya tenía una junta de emergencia.

—Feliz aniversario shiro-chan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Deja de llorar— dijo una voz cantárida desde la otra línea.

—Pero no puedo ran— susurro desde la otra línea.

—No puedes quejarte, tú sabía que así seria desde que empezaste andar con el gnomo— susurro la otra voz.

—Si lo sabia pero… ya no se que mas hacer—admitió entre llanto.

—Lo que siempre haces, dejaras que todo esto pase, no sé porque llorar, si luego lo perdonas Momo, si realmente lo amas, deberías hacer que el te escuche, ya tiene 6 años y nunca ha mantenido una conversación tan intima.

—Pero…

—Intima no me refiero al sexo, si no a hablar, a dejar en claro los punto de su relación, a decirle aquel gnomo que es un idiota y que si sigue siendo frió, se quedara solo como un témpano de hielo.

— Rangiku.. Él no es frió.

—Te digo pues, siempre sales en su defensa, sabes que si no tomas una decisión Momo, siempre será así tu vida…

Antes de poder escuchar algo mas, Momo dejo caer el teléfono y se abrazo a sus piernas, mientras su subconsciente se debatía con su corazón, intentando buscar una solución a sus problemas.

_No fue suficiente vivir__  
__traicionándome en silencio por ti__  
__aun así te vas__  
__y me quedo hablando sola__  
__y hoy ya no me puedo mentir__  
__ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,__  
__es que tu único amor__  
__era el tuyo por ti_

_No fue suficiente—paty cantú._

Llego alrededor de las 2 a.m, había sido un día largo, cerrado tratos, juntas de la nada, después de todo era la mano derecha de magnate Kurosaki Shiba(quien era un irresponsable y dejaba que el joven Hitsugaya se encargara de todo), al momento de llegar a la casa, noto un extraño aroma.

_¿Seria acaso judías dulces? _su comida favorita, pensó. Entonces dio unos pasos hacia la derecha donde encontró el interruptor y lo encendió, grave error, puesto que se había dado cuenta de su torpeza, vio como la mesa estaba puesta, se había dado cuenta que Momo había preparado una cena y lo peor de todo era que él lo había estropeado, el albino se acerco a la mesa, vio las velas quemadas, había tardado mucho, miro una tarjeta entre los platos de cristal y copas.

"Feliz aniversario shiro-chan"

Tenía a lado un dragón, cosa infantil que le hizo sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo le dio un horrible remordimiento. Había olvidado su aniversario y lo peor de todo era que Momo había hecho todo esto para él, el joven suspiro, camino hacia las escaleras, no sin antes apagar luces de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto sin saber lo que le esperaría al llegar ahí.

El la vio dormir con la ropa puesta, se maldijo, la había hecho espera otra vez y lo peor, olvido un día tan especial para ella, ya mañana se disculparía, después de todo, momo siempre lo perdonaba.

El joven se dirigió al baño del cuarto, si sospechar que la joven aun seguía despierta, con la vista perdida en la nada, no se dio cuenta lo rota que estaba, lo triste y desilusionada.

Nunca se le paso por la cabeza,lo mal que estaba, tampoco el giro que daría su vida.

"_**Hay amores que se cansa de esperar algo, que nunca ocurrirá."**_

.

.

_._

Dice que el destino suele jugarnos malas pasadas, también que si no valoramos lo que tenemos, tarde o temprano lo perderemos.

Si él tan siquiera le hubiera prestado atención, cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

_"Los sentimientos solo nos hace vulnerable, el dolor es inevitable, pero es opcional sufrirlo"_

Toushiro había pensado en disculparse con su novia al día siguiente, sin embargo y como solía pasar, olvido que tenía una importante junta de negocios, se levanto tan temprano que no pudo hablar con Hinamori, tampoco le dio tiempo de escribirle algo en forma de disculpas, la miro de espalda y un impulso se apodero de él, quería abrazarla y acariciarla, sin embargo se contuvo y no lo hizo, no era bueno demostrar sentimientos y aquellas debilidades, se fue sin decir nada más.

Grave error.

Si tan solo se hubiera acercado a darle un beso a momo o en susurrarle algo, se había dado cuenta que la joven estaba despierta, quien no durmió en toda la noche.

A lo mejor había podido evitar lo que ocurriría en los días posteriores o simplemente él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si ella no tuviera el valor necesario.

"_**Te amo, pero también me amo a mi misma"**_

**Dos días después.**

Las personas suele meterse tanto en su trabajo, que no suele ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor; las cosas hermosas que puede ocurrir en un instante o las cosas tristes en sucede en menos de un segundo, la vida no es solo trabajar, comer y dormir, nadie puede vivir así, como tampoco vivir aislado de los sentimientos.

Creo que él nunca lo vio venir, no, corrijo, tal vez si lo sabía pero no quería darse cuenta; el primer presagio de que algo pasaba fue, dos días después de su aniversario, en ese lapso de tiempo no había intercambiado ninguna palabra con Momo, cosa rara, puesto que ella solía reclamarle cuando la plantaba.

El segundo presagio ocurrió cuando vio la maleta rosa que ella poseía esa mañana e inevitablemente, el tercer presagio ocurrió esa misma noche, cuando llego tarde de su trabajo y encontró las luces prendida de su cuarto.

En un primer momento, pensó que se encontraría a Momo durmiendo, pero no fue así, la luces estaba encendidas, señal que la melocotón no estaba durmiendo, se acerco a la puerta y entro a su habitación, de espalda a él, se encontraba Momo sentada y a lado de ella se encontraba la maleta rosa, sin saber por qué, el joven Hitsugaya tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien y pronto sabría que era.

—Buenas noches— musito detrás de Momo.

— Sabia que habías llegado, escuche el motor de auto—dijo en un tono neutral.

—Yo… ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?, ¿me estabas esperado?— pregunto con una cierto aire de sospecha, puesto que no era la primera vez que Momo lo hacía.

— Si…yo te estaba esperado…..

—Bueno, no tenia porque hacerlo Momo, te he dicho que cuando no llegue temprano, no me esperes— el albino dio unos paso hacia el cesto de ropa sucia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que traía, en el acto observo a Momo que lucía un viejo suéter de color rosa pastel y estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, se le hizo raro verla vestida así, normalmente estaría en bata esperándolo y recibiéndolo con un beso.

— Creí que llegarías más temprano, quería hablar contigo, pero….

—Lo siento— se disculpo— ya sabes cómo es Shiba, siempre deja todo para el último momento, no sabía que tendría una reunión hasta tarde y… lo siento por no llegar a la cena.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por nada, eso ya está en el pasado— la melocotón se paro y se acerco a la ventana.

— ¿Qué sucede Momo?, ¿qué es lo que tienes?, ha estado rara estos días y ¿qué hace esta maleta aquí?.

— Cuando te conocí, no me caíste bien en un principio, lo recuerdas— dijo—pero sin saber cómo me fui enamorado de ti, al grado de decirme y convencerme que tu sentía lo mismo por mí..

— Sabes que tú me gusta,… no veo a donde quieres llegar.

—Ran siempre decía que tu era un amargado— rió— lo recuerdas, ella me decía que estado junto a ti , yo me convertiría en una segunda Hitsugaya, recuerdas cuando solía burlarse de ti y de mi, o cuando te confesé mis sentimiento y tú me aceptaste, creo que fue muy lindo— un par de lagrimas caía de su rostro— creí que con el tiempo, tu serias más expresivo, porque sabía que en el fondo me amabas, aunque no lo digieras, eso sentía…— Momo se giro y camino hacia el albino, lo miro a los ojos.—¿que sientes por mi Toushiro?— pregunto con voz desesperada y suplicante—¿Qué soy para ti?

—yo…— el chico no podía decir nada, todo esto lo estaba tomado por sorpresa— tu.. yo..

— yo te amo— dijo sin vacilación – por eso mismo decidí darte tu libertad.

El albino miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Momo.

_¿Qué dijo?_

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—dijo desconcertado.

— Quería hablar contigo, quería encontrar una forma de hablar sobre mis temores, sobré nuestra relación, quería buscar algo para aferrarme a ti, pero no paso eso, no llegaste, me dejaste sola otra vez, volviste a fallarme….

—Lo siento Momo, ya te lo he dicho no sabía lo de la junta, no por eso vas a querer terminar esto.

Lo había dicho, estaba intentado persuadir a la chica, no encontraba la razón del porque la chica le decía eso, aunque ella no lo expresaba, aunque su mente se negara, sabía lo que estaba pasado, ella estaba rompiendo con él. Debía de hacer algo, debería…..

—No acabas de escuchar lo que te acabo de decir— grito enojada— hoy fue un día difícil— dijo limpiándose las lagrimas— quería buscar una excusa para quedarme a tu lado, pero no la encontré, me di cuenta lo diferente que somos, aunque no lo admita somos completamente diferentes, tu no quieres una familia y yo sí, aunque muchas veces intentaba persuadirme a mí misma, de pensar como tu, pero no puedo shiro-chan, no puedo— dijo llorando— yo quiero ser feliz, quiero formar una familia, quiero que alguien me tome de la mano cuando salimos, que me diga que me quiere, que no solo soy un objeto para él, que me diga al menos que le importo, tan siquiera un te quiero— susurro en voz tan baja.

—Esa es tu decisión— dijo finalmente el albino, frio como un tempano.

—Solo dime si te importo, ¿si me amas?—suplico.

—Eres importante para mí— dijo seriamente.

—Pues no parece— le grito.

—Tú sabia como seria desde un principio y aun así me aceptaste— le recrimino.

—Yo te amo, haría cualquier cosas, aceptaría todo lo que me dijeras , pero …..— las lágrimas no paraba de caer de su rostro— no puedo seguir así…

—Entonces….¿está terminado conmigo?— dijo.

—Toushiro..

—Está bien, terminemos, es lo que quieres ¿no?.

Ella quería decir no, quería que él le digiera vamos a intentarlo o que al menos digiera otra cosa, pero no fue así, el había ido directo al grano,.

Momo sintió como si una daga le atravesaba el corazón, se sintió que siempre había estado equivocada sobre Hitsugaya, el no quería luchar por nada, el solo quería terminar con una ruptura blanca, sin dolor, sin nada, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Ella pasó su suéter por su rostro, no dijo nada, tomo su maleta y paso junto a él, pero antes de irse, se volteo entre sus talones y con una rapidez le dio un beso, un último beso de despedida. El albino correspondió al beso (luego de la sorpresa que había tenido) sus labios se separaron y le dio una última mirada al albino, a su novio, a su primer amor, a su mundo. Giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, en busca de una nueva vida, de un nuevo amor, dejado la mitad de su corazón roto y desecho.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dime, ¿Por qué me tuviste que soltar?__  
__¿Ya no te importo más?, ¿esa es la razón?__  
__¡Responde por favor!_

_long kiss goodbye_

.

.

Las lágrimas caía de su rostro mientras abrazaba la almohada que tenía, miraba como la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de su habitación, la depresión, el dolor y la decepción, consumía su corazón, tal vez se había equivocado, pensó, después de todo ella lo amaba, debería ser como aquella mujeres que sin importar nada, permanece a lado de su esposos, pero no, ella había tomado una decisión, aunque fuera equivocada y sufriera, ella sabía muy bien, que si no era ahora que encaraba a su novio, mejor dicho ex, no lo haría y viviría resentida toda la vida.

Había pasado una semana desde su ruptura y desde entonces él no la había buscado, entonces que debería hacer, inconscientemente o conscientemente, la palabra seguir retumbando a en su mente, era obvio que el albino estaba haciendo su vida ajena a la de ella, ¿porque ella no comenzaba también la suya?, agarro la almohada y se la acerco a su rostro, soltado un horrible grito en ella, el dolor la consumía, pero debía seguir adelante.

—Otra vez de emo—musito una rubia de ojos azules desde la puerta—no me molesta que estés todo el día así, ni mucho menos que llores, pero no tolero que no comas, el dolor es algo pasajero, Momo, supéralo de una vez, además de que la comida es sagrada y sobretodo cara, que crees, ¿que la comida crece en los arboles?

—Como puede ser tan mala ran—le reprocho con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Solo soy realista—dijo la chica cruzándose de brazo e inflado su mejillas— debería dejar de intentar de morir de hambre, no conseguirás que Hitsugaya cambien y peor aun que sonría, el día que el sonría, yo dejo el sake.

Sin querer Momo sonrió.

—Tú nunca dejaras el sake, el sake es tu vida.

— No puedo creerlo, mi propia amiga diciéndome que soy una teporocha—dijo haciéndose la ofendida, haciendo que Hinamori soltara un par de risita.

Para Rangiku ver a momo llorar y estar completamente desecha, le rompía el corazón, pero no se podía dar el lujo de ser compresiva con ella, y hacia eso, lo más seguro era que momo terminaría siendo una más de esas chicas del monto, que se compadecía de ella y regresaba con su amor, pero ella no quería que pasara eso, no odiaba a Hitsugaya, de hecho lo quería como si fuera un hermano, pero a pesar de ello, ella estaba segura que si los dos no pasaran por eso, nunca lo haría y difícilmente le veía un futuro a ellos dos, mas cuando momo parecía muy sumisa ante aquel gnomo.

— Vamos Momo, arriba ese ánimo, no puedes dejarte morir por un hombre.

—Ran

—Intenta vivir…. O al menos comer…—le dijo mientras ponía una cara triste.

La chica de ojos chocolate se encogió y sin dejar de mirar a su amiga le asistió con la cabeza.

—Lo intentare

Y ante ello, los ojos azules de la rubia brillaron, quería que Momo saliera a adelante, sabía que el dolor era horrible, ella había tenido varias experiencias de amor, pero siempre salía adelante, cuando se daba cuenta, que la vida es más valiosa de lo que se cree, y además de que morir de amor, no era muy bueno para su salud.

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo en eso, entonces empecemos con todo este rollo de emo depresivo y comencemos a trabajar con un nuevo comienzo para ti melocotoncito…

.

.

.

_Ya es tiempo que__  
__ el tiempo se encargue de ti..._

_No fue suficiente—paty cantú._

.

.

.

**8 Meses Después**

Su cabello color café oscuro, lo llevaba hasta debajo de los hombros, su piel clara y ojos chocolate desprendía un aura de inocencia

—Son hermosas—musito mientras veía los hermosos pasteles de la repisa.

—Es más que obvio, después de todo yo fui quien los hizo— dijo cierta rubia de grandes atributos y de ojos azules.

—ran, aun no sé como existe gente que le guste tus postres—dijo inocentemente Momo.

—Oye, ¿qué quisiste decir?—dijo alzado la ceja.

L a joven melocotón de 21 años, sonreía ante aquello, había pasado cas años desde que no sonreía así (y eso fue cuando apenas estaba saliendo con el albino); había sido un largo viaje hasta ahora, le tomo 2 meses dejar de pensar en shiro y su amor mal correspondido, y aunque los recuerdo aun la perseguía, ella intentaba seguir adelante.

Ocho meses había pasado desde su ruptura, en los cuales, el joven de ojos turquesa no había hablar con ella, luego de su ruptura. Él nunca más la busco, y aunque fue doloroso para Momo, Ran no la dejo sola, además de que no estaba sola, contaba con un par de amigas que la animaba para seguir adelante.

—¿Creo que alguien te busca Momo-chan?— susurro Matsumoto cerca de su oreja, regalándole una mirada de complicidad, mientras la rubia se alejaba de ahí.

Momo giro su rostro y se dio cuenta de lo que le decía su amiga, en la puerta de la repostería " dulce pecado", se encontraba el joven que siempre solía ir a comprar panes ,postre o cualquier cosa que vendiera ese dia (o en ocasiones iba a tomar café en la pequeña cafetería que había en la repostería) había empezado a ir, 4 meses atrás, al principio Momo pensó que era un chico de eso grupo que había actualmente(emos,darketos,etc) puesto siempre parecía muy serio, como si estuviera sufriendo, sin embargo se dio cuenta tiempo después , que el joven solo era serio y respetuoso y que no pertenecía a ninguna tribu urbana.

El chico de ojos café y cabello rubio la miraba.

—hola Hinamori-san

—Uzuru-san – le sonrió la chica de ojos chocolate. — ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Rangiku quien se había escabullido debajo de la repisa (había fingido irse pero nunca se fue) susurro por debajo— tú….

Sin embargo no lo dijo tan bajo como pensó, ya que Uzuru también lo había escuchado y se había puesto rojo.

—ehh Rangiku—recrimino Momo

—No ,déjala— dijo el chico, al decir esto, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso— yo me estaba preguntado..—dudo en continuar, ya que la mirada de la chica no se apartaba de su rostro—si tu quisiera…..Yo…..Quería preguntarte si..— estaba tan nervioso, que al momento de formular las palabras o preguntas, se trababa con su lengua y decía cosas sin sentido.

Rangiku, quien aún se encontraba escondida detrás de la repisa, miraba con horror la escena, ese chico era tan lento, y menso

_"¿porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?, y solo tiene que pedirle una cita, no matrimonio, definitivamente, he perdido la fé en los hombres"._

—¿Uzuru-san estas bien?— dijo preocupada la chica.

con el poco valor que tenia se lo dijo

— Si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían, por inercia sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y una desvergonzada Rangiku soltaba un pequeño grito de alegría.

_"¿Me ha invitado a salir?¿que debiera hacer?, no debería aceptarlo, si Toushirou se entera yo..¿porque pienso en él?, ya pasaron 8 meses; él pertenece a mi pasado, como dice Ran, necesito comenzar a vivir la vida, sin pensar en el,mi corazón es mio y de nadie más;amor es lo que necesito en una relación, no soledad"_

La chica melocotón agito la cabeza en señal de que no tenía nada que hacer y luego le sonrió tímidamente.

—Me gustaría salir contigo.

Al decir aquello, Rangiku volvió a soltar un grito que no pudo disimular nada, mientras que cierto rubio volvía a respira, al principio pensó que le decía que no, pero cuando ella le confirmo que si , no pudo dejar de sonreír (cosa que el casi nunca lo hacía).

Por otro lado, ajenos a ellos, cierto albino observaba la escena desde afuera de la pasteleria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Cómo puedo demostrar que te amo? Si no puedo…**

_—¿Si decido quererte,prometes nunca irte de mi lado?, te amo, pero el dolor en perderte en un futuro, es mas fuerte que lo que siento por ti,el dolor es inevitable, sufrir es opcional_.

* * *

**notas originales:**

XD no se siento que me vas a matar por lo último, en un principio la idea surgió cuando escuchaba día cero(la oreja de van gohn) y long kiss goodbye(HALCALI, es un ED de naruto shippuden) pero fandub hecho por elisa, con estas dos canciones me imagine a una momo llorando mientras veía la lluvia caer, la idea de que shiro y ella terminara, fue porque a veces el albino parece ser muy frio con ella y sé que en el fondo(muy en el fondo) es tan tierno y lindo. El final quedaría abierto, dado oportunidad de pensar que momo pudiera salir adelante después de una relación o en otro caso, que el albino se acercara a ella. Pensé en dejarlo con el final abierto, pero siempre ocurre cosas contradictorias con lo que pienso, puesto originalmente este sería un oneshot, presentado distintas parejas pasado por distintas circunstancia en su relación, debo confesarte que he comenzado a escribir la continuación de esto, siempre y cuando alguien quisiera leer como terminaría,aunque no será sencillo.

Por otra parte, el segundo capitulo se titula "No importa nada" y es ichiruki, aun no termino de modificarlo porque le cambio cosas o agrego o quito,dependiendo de lo que se me ocurre cuando lo releoo, en un principio estas 3 historias no se conectaba entre si, sin embargo, luego de terminar el 3 capitulo titulado "lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte" es shiyori, deje una pequeña conexión con todo los 3 fic, no se, quisiera tu opinión, nada mas que termine los dos capítulos de corregirlos, quisiera que los leyeras y me dieras tu opinión. Ettto debo confesarte el 4 capitulo ya esta comenzado pero aun falta mas cosas.

Nee-chan muchas gracias por leer esta historia, tal vez no salga nunca a la luz o tal vez si. Se que aquí shiro se porta muy frio , pero si consideramos su característica el pudiera ser asi, normalmente los hombre esta detrás de la novia cuando termina, pero en mi realidad , shiro es mas, no se como decirlo, frio y de hecho mi mente ya formulo porque es asi. Muchas gracias y espero tu opinión, que te gusto, que no, que le falta o cosas asi, me gustaría que fueras muy sincera.

Muchas gracias con cariño xD yo, ok no :P

* * *

**XD notas actual:**

es la primera vez que muestro una nota mia hacia otra persona XD en fin, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no lo parezca es hitshina *-*)/ siempre apoyare esta pareja con mi vida, :3 que les puedo decir, decidi compartir con ustedes este fic, porque realmente no queria que esto se perdiera, mejor compartir algo que escribo, no soy una buena escritora, me falta muchas cosas, tambien se que mi redaccion no es buena, sin embargo y como dice carlos sanchez cuautemoc :3 lo importante es concebir la historia, no escribirla XD :3 este se puede tomar como un final abierto :D todo puede pasar en esta hermosa vida e.e y bueno, si alguien opina que shiro es muy frio, no olvide que todo tiene un porque, la gente no solo es fria porque si e.e en fin,muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leerlo,se los agradezco y de ante mano , espero que tenga una hermosa navidad :D

Curiosidades:

Momo y Toushiro se conocieron a los 15 años,tiene 6 años de conocerse.

4 años de novios y 3 de vivir juntos :D para que no se confunda ;)

**con cariño fran**

**10/12/14**

**11:20 p.m**

**Reedición**

**20-04-15**

**01:50 P.M**


	3. No Importa Nada

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, tampoco los fragmentos de las canciones que se menciona en esto,eso les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l

Este fic esta dedicado **a Any-chan **, que amablemente leyeron este fic antes que nadie y que me dieron sus opinión en su momento.

A:

**HinaHitsugaya**

**mayde hitsuhina lenxrin**

**lectora1 **

**Naomic **

sobretodo a **ti querido lector** :3 quien siempre lees esto :D

En un principio esta historia junto con la primera no tenia nada en comun, tenia un final abierto, sin embargo, como suele suceder, mi mente comenzó a fucionarse y termino entrelazado las dos historia, de una forma algo rara , tal vez no se vea a simple vista, pero junto con la tercera historia, uní las piezas para juntar estas tres historia, sin mas, muchas gracias por leerme.

también al grupo "mis fic Ichiruki" de fb :3

-Recomendaciones:

El ultimo vals-la oreja de van gogh

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:**diálogos

Escritura normal –presente.

La historia esta divida en dos tiempo, pasado y presente.

Los personajes pueden presentar oOc

Universo alterno

**Advertencia**: contiene Ichiruki :D

* * *

**Caprichos del destino**

**por Frany**

**Summary:**

¿Qué ocurriría si te enamoradas de la persona equivocada?, estarías dispuesto a buscar tu propia felicidad a costa del dolor de otros o qué tal si los fantasmas del pasado, impide que ames a la persona indicada, que pasa cuando tiene que ser sumisa en una relación y aceptar todo si rechinar. Pero el peor de los caso es amar a alguien que no sienta lo mismo que tú, que solo está contigo,gracias o desgracias de terceras personas.

* * *

"_**Amar implica, sufrir por amor"**_

El viento movió con suavidad sus cabellos negros como la noche, moviendo de igual manera su sencillo vestido blanco. Rukia Kuchiki, de 21 años observaba desde la azotea de la clínica Ishida, los grandes edificios de la cuidad de Karakura. A pesar de que su mirada se concentraba en ello, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, para ser preciso, en el joven que minutos atrás se había encontrado.

El por supuesto no la vio, pero ella tuvo la fortuna (o infortuna) de verlo. Cerró los ojos, debía despejar su mente, olvidar todo, no recordar su pasado, estaba intentado construir una nueva vida, para ella y para él.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, un destello de sus recuerdos llego a su mente, fue un breve momento, lo que ocasiono que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

— _¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? Intentas escapar sin pelear, acaso no te importa._

—_Me importa—murmuro—por eso debemos terminar_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡PORQUE ODIO SER LA OTRA!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sus piernas temblaron mientras se sostenía del barandal.

—Debe ser por el embarazo—intento controlar el espasmo que provoco su recuerdo, llevó sus manos a su vientre de 4 meses.

De todas las persona qué pudo encontrarse, porque tuvo que ser él.

¿Era acaso que la vida se empeñaba en cobrarle todos sus errores?

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en juntarlos?

Estuvo a punto de verlo, de encontrarse con él, ¿acaso no podía ser feliz? ¿Porque la vida siempre se empeñaba en jugar con ella?

¡Porque Ichigo Kurosaki apareció en ese hospital! sobretodo porque tuvo que conocerlo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ingenua, tal vez su vida fuera diferente.

Para ella, para él y sobre todo para su hijo.

—Realmente lo odiaba, pero lo peor es que aun así hubiera continuado contigo si no fuera por ti—acaricio su vientre abultado, para luego fijar su mirada en el cielo azul, sus manos dejaron su vientre para aferrarse al barandal, dejo que los recuerdos la invadieran.

Recordó cómo le sonría, como la besaba y sobretodo como la amaba, o eso quiso pensar, porque después de los últimos meses, ya no sabía si fue real o no.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido pero a la vez lento, había días que se le hacía eterno, otros tan rápidos, pero aquello no le importaba.

Nuevamente un recuerdo la invadió.

—_Rukia, debes entender—con lágrimas en los ojos intento abrazarla— el amor no es fácil explicar, mucho menos si está bien o mal lo que se hace en nombre de él, lo siento tanto Rukia, por favor perdóname._

—Pero no pude perdonarte.

El viento soplo más fuerte que antes, moviendo con ella miles de recuerdos olvidados y enterrados

El amor es algo tan fuerte, capaz de mover todo lo que hay alrededor, también en nombre de él, se comete varios pecados.

No se puede decir si es correcto o incorrecto las acciones hechas en nombre de él, simplemente, es un sentimiento mas, que la misma conciencia.

**2\. — No Importa Nada... **

Todos tus malos hábitos y el constante sudor,  
Que siempre andas de malas y no tienes humor.  
No hay nada en común entre los dos, ¡Claro esta!  
Tienes mal gusto y eres un antisocial  
Tu única habilidad es el arte de engañar  
Aunque ya lo sabía no lo quería aceptar.

Long Kiss goodbye

.

.

.

.

**Osaka 5 meses atrás**

_Miro sus ojos color café, sus brazos tan grandes y largos; su raro cabello naranja y ese extraño aroma a colonia, se sintió tan pequeña debajo de él, un temblor llego al momento de que dio un fuerte grito, había llegado al clímax. El bajo sus labios hacia los de ellas, juntos se fundieron en un beso apasionado al momento de llegar al orgasmo._

_Jadeante y sujetándola, él sonrió._

—_Woow— dijo entre jadeos— te he dicho que eres la mejor—musito mientras se acomodaba a lado de ella, acaricio su cabello azabache y se perdió en el color de sus hermosos ojos violetas._

—_Eres un imbécil—dijo aun templado e intentado calmar los espasmo de su cuerpo, había tenido más de 3 orgasmos en una sola noche, realmente Kurosaki Ichigo era todo un semental al momento de estar en la cama._

—_rukiruki, sabes ¿que fue una broma?— le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de las poca que tenía._

_Y eso era mucho, pues Ichigo no solía sonreír, ni mucho menos mostrar esa faceta de chico lindo con ella. Rukia lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos._

—_Idiota— dijo apartado su mirada y volteándose en lado contrario de Kurosaki._

— _¿Y ahora que hice?— le cuestionó mientras la jalaba hacia él— acaso te ofendí ruki ruki—murmuro cerca de su oreja, mientras relamía las puntas de esta._

—_Ichigo – dijo en jadeos— basta, sabes que si continúas así, no podremos dormir— le reprimió la joven._

— _¿Quién dijo algo de dormir?, yo no tengo sueño— volvió a decir, esta vez besado su cuello de manera despacio y sensual— vamos Rukia…_

—_Ichigo—dijo ella cada vez más excitada— no puedes— le recordó, mientras recuperaba la poca sensatez posible— recuerda que mañana tienes una operación. _

_El Kurosaki se detuvo y se alejó de ella, mientras comenzaba a rascar su cabeza._

—_Rukia sabes que eres una aguafiestas, siempre arruinas la diversión— frunció el ceño._

— _Yo no soy la que es doctora—dijo— así que no me eche la culpa, si luego todo te sale mal._

—_Hay enana— pero antes de reñir, como solía hacer con la joven de cabello azabache, un ruino los interrumpió, el Kurosaki se levantó de la cama y fue directo a tocador que tenía la joven, tomo el celular y contesto sin aparta la vista de Rukia._

—_Hola— musito con desagrado— sí, estoy ocupado, no, ahorita mismo tengo una operación._

_Rukia quien se encontraba acostada y bajo las sabanas de la cama, sintió una oleada de culpa y un horrible remordimiento, como solía suceder cuando Ichigo se ponía hablar con Senna._

_De pronto la joven Kuchiki, se sintió asqueada y mareada por aquella situación, decidió levantarse y alejarse de Kurosaki, se envolvió con las sábanas mientras caminaba hacia el sofá que estaba enfrente de la cama._

—_No llegare, así que no me esperes— dijo enojado Ichigo, quien había desviado la mirada de Rukia. — ya te lo dije Senna que no, no puedo dejar a mis paciente solo por tu capricho._

"_Pacientes", pensó Rukia con cierta amargura._

_Cuantas veces había escuchado aquella frase, unas 30 o 40 veces, pero no solo se sentía mal , si no sucia, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando Senna Kurosaki llamaba._

_Y eso era que Rukia era la amante de Kurosaki, se había conocido 3 años atrás, cuando Ichigo daba su servicio en el hospital comunitario de Karakura, fue por obra del destinó se conocieron y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Ella dejo aquella cuidad con la esperanza que en Osaka pudiera ser feliz, que equivocada estaba._

_¿Cómo había terminado así?, ella amante de un hombre casado, del prestigioso Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo del famoso doctor Kurosaki Shiba, heredero de la fortuna familias más antiguas y reconocidas de Japón._

_Rukia se sintió de lo peor, ella amaba a Ichigo, pero había límites de su amor hacia él, ¿cómo fue posible que siguió el camino de su madre?, cuantas veces ella se había prometido no seguir ese camino._

_Rukia no aguanto más y salió corriendo del cuarto, su conciencia la torturaba muchas veces, nunca la dejaba tranquila, y cómo hacerlo, si ella se estaba con un hombre casado._

—_Rukia— la voz de Kurosaki se escucho desde los pasillos, no tardo mucho y llego hacia la joven pelinegra._

—_Vete Ichigo—intento reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir._

—_Pero Rukia_

—_Ella te esta esperado_

—_Sabes muy bien que Senna no significa nada para mí y…_

—_Ahórrate el discurso Kurosaki—gruño con acides— mejor vete, ella te espera..._

—_Sabes bien que yo no la amo, tu sabes cuál fue la razón por la que me case con ella._

—_Aun sabiéndolo, eso no quita que ella sea tu esposa, se que nunca la dejaras._

—_Te prometí que lo haría...—respondió lo más bajo posible._

—_Palabras vacías, promesa que no cumples._

—_Rukia_

—_No soy ingenua Ichigo, tres años han pasado desde entonces y seguimos en el mismo lugar, tú como doctor, yo como la mujerzuela rompe hogares._

—_Rukia._

—_Vente Ichigo_

—_Pero Rukia_

—_Te he dicho que te largues ,idiota— y sin previo aviso Rukia comenzó arrojarle todo lo que tenía a mano.— largarte Ichigo_

—_Rukia— Ichigo suspiro frustrado—Regresare cuando estés más calmada. _

_El joven paso a recoger sus cosas al cuarto, una vez ya vestido procedió a irse del departamento, la Kuchiki observo como bajaba por las escaleras del departamento._

_No tardo mucho para que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, el dolor era un sentimiento que siempre la acompañaba, pese a que estaba mal enamorarse de un hombre casado, ella lo amaba._

_Nunca creyó enamorase de aquella forma, pero Ichigo era un hombre prohibido, inclusive si él no amaba a su esposa, esta no se merecía que la engañaran de esa forma._

_Deprimida y sola, se cuestiono, como siempre lo hacia._

_¿Cuándo cambio sus valores, por un poco de amor? En que momento se convirtió en lo que más odiaba y que juro nunca ser._

_En qué momento dejo de ser Rukia._

_**Nadie puede ser feliz, a base del dolor de otros….**_

**4 Semanas Después.**

_Las manos le temblaba, las lágrimas caía por su rostro, como había sido tan tonta, se supone que esto no debía pasar, miro nuevamente el pequeño rectángulo blanco y supo que había cometido un grave error, ¿qué podía hacer?, cuanta veces se cuidó para que esto no pasara y ahora por un simple error, por un pequeño momento de lujuria había ocurrido._

_Rukia miro el rectángulo blanco, dos rayitas significaba positivo, aquello solo genero más miedo en ella, pero al mismo tiempo una ilusión._

/—/

_**La vida nunca ha sido fácil, ella lo sabía más que nadie….**_

—Eh Rukia ¿qué haces aquí?— musito un chico de lentes detrás de ella.

—Solo… nada—dudo al final— quise tomar un poco de aire, lo siento Uryuu— musito la ojos violeta, mientras se aclaraba la voz y se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el joven de ojos azules.

— ¿Acaso viste algo interesante?— la cuestiono, alzado una ceja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si no es nada, pasemos por favor, antes que se haga más tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_La decisión había sido tomada, y aunque supiera que todo había sido un error, incluso aunque ella hubiera cometido errores, no era una niña tonta que no se hacía responsable de sus actos. Aunque Ichigo no quisiera, tenía que ser sincera o eso pensó._

_Después de que se enterara de su embarazo, tuvo que calmarse y aclara todas sus ideas, era más que obvio que estaba embarazada, tenía un retraso de 3 semanas y eso era algo imposible, puesto que ella era regular y cada 28 días, sin falta, llegaba aquella amiga que no deseaba. _

_Sin pensarlo mucho, dio varios pasos hacia el hospital Kurosaki. En solo pensar que algo malo pasaría, hacía que el estómago le doliera, y no era por el hecho que algo creciera en el._

_Se acercó a la recepción de 4 pisos, sabía muy bien quien se encontraba en aquel piso, tan solo había pasado 4 años atrás, cuando ella trabaja en ese lugar, y aunque en ese entonces trabajaba para pagar la universidad (que no termino) su jefe Kurosaki Ichigo siempre se portó amable con ella, no había nada sexual en su relación, hasta que paso y ella se convirtió en la otra._

_Al llegar a la recepción del cuarto piso, noto que dicha recepción había sido pintada de blanco, tres años atrás, aquel lugar era de color crema y la recepcionista era otra, después de todo, ella tenía ese puesto. _

_Miro a la mujer de cabellera anaranjada y de un cuerpo bien formado, en solo verla sintió una punzada de celos. Ya que, por culpa de chica como ella, había sufrido mucho con su físico, recordó la secundaria y la burla de las demás chicas, las que la ofendía y decía cosas por el hecho de que tuviera un pecho más pequeño, o que se cortara el cabello de manera exagerada, pero ella no sabía, con el fantasma que ella peleaba, en solo pensar su cabello largo, le entraba una ansias terribles de cortarlo, y eso era por el simple hecho que no quería ser igual a ella, la mujer quien le dio la vida y que por culpa de ella ,fuera alguien sin futuro ni pasado._

—_Buenas tardes, señorita— dijo Rukia acercándose a la peli naranja._

—_Buenas tardes—sonrió— ¿viene a una consulta?— pregunto la chica amablemente_

—_eh, si, pues—..—Rukia dudo._

_La chica de ojos grises, le sonrió tiernamente._

—_Bueno, si no tiene cita, no se preocupe, creo que el doctor Kurosaki podrá atenderla, solo déjeme checar si tiene libre algún espacio..—pero antes de que la chica terminara, una mujer de cabellos morado la interrumpió_

—_Orihime, dile a Ichigo que me reciba – ordeno con desprecio, una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos dorados._

—_Señora Kurosaki el doctor se encuentra.._

—_Dile eso a alguien que te crea, no pierdas el tiempo y dile a MI ESPOSO que me reciba, no te quedes ahí parada, apúrate—su voz sonó tan autoritaria y con desprecio._

—_pero.. El doctor Kurosaki se encuentra atendiendo a un paciente.._

—_no te he preguntado eso, ¡he dicho que quiero hablar con él! ,más te vale que me reciba ahorita mismo o vera lo que soy capaz de hacer._

—_pero_

_Vaya que el destino era cruel, Rukia nunca se imagino que conocería de aquella forma, a la señora Kurosaki; al verla ahí, la Kuchiki tuvo un leve remordimiento, sintiéndose tan mal de ver a la esposa de su amante._

_La peli naranja dejo de pelear con la chica y se fue rápidamente a buscar al marido de esta._

—_Es una torpe. Aun no entiendo como mi marido no la ha despedidos— dijo Senna a Rukia._

—_eh._

—_pff, disculpa el show que acaba de ver, pero mi marido suele ignorarme y necesito hablar con él. Senna Kurosaki—dijo dándole la mano a Rukia._

—_Rukia Kuchiki —dijo estrechado la mano de la peli morada, mientras sentía un revoltijo en su estómago._

—_Vienes a una consulta, ¿verdad?_

—_Si— murmuro Rukia._

—_Qué pena contigo, disculpa que hayas visto este show, pero enserio necesito hablar con mi esposo, tengo que darle una agradable noticia—sonrió._

_La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, mientras las palabras quedaba atoradas en su garganta, lo único que pudo hacer fue observaba a la joven, a simple vista era una mujer muy bella, aún no entendía cómo era posible que el Kurosaki la engañara, a lo mejor era su carácter que no encajaba con el de Ichigo. _

_Por otra parte la de cabellos morado, buscaba impacientemente algo dentro de su bolsa, al principio Rukia no entendía bien que era lo que buscaba, a lo mejor era un labial o algún delineador, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que la mujer estaba buscado._

—_Por fin lo encontré— dijo Senna sacado una pequeña bolsa de papel de su bolso. —es hermoso ¿no?—musito ,mientras sacado una ropita de bebé._

—_¿Está usted?— dijo apenas articulado _

—_siii— chillo la chica con una enorme sonrisa— por eso necesito hablar con mi esposo, pero esa zorra no quiere decirle nada, esa mujer, grr la odio— decía con despreció— oye estas bien, te noto pálida, Rukia…._

_Todo empezó a girar para Rukia, Senna decía algo pero ella no escuchaba nada, ella había dicho "embarazada" Ichigo seria padre, pero si él decía que no había nada entre ellos dos, no podía ser, ¡debía haber un error!, Ichigo no podía dejar embarazada a Senna al mismo tiempo que a ella, no, era mentira, Ichigo no podía haberla engañado… _

"_Pero si son marido y mujer, es obvio que duerme juntos" susurró su subconsciente. Fue entonces, que cayó en cuenta de que tal vez, no era como Ichigo le había platicado. Recordó la voz de su madre._

"**El amor hace cometer los errores grandes, uno no puede ser feliz, destruyendo la felicidad de otros."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin saber cómo, ella salió de ahí, a pesar de que aún se sentía mareada, no podía quedarse en la misma habitación que señora Kurosaki, no quería ver el rostro de peli naranja cuando le dijera que iba a ser padre, sobretodo no quería ver aquel mentiroso, la vida nunca había sido justa, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero pensó que después de sufrir tanto, por fin podía ser feliz, no obstante ella solamente se estaba engañado, ¿qué debí hacer?, Ichigo le había dicho que se separaría de su esposa , sin embargo, ahora que sabría que sería padre, ya no estaba tan segura, después de todo, la peli morada era una dama, venia de una buena familia, en cambio ella, solo era la hija bastarda, una mujer sin estudios ni futuro, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella realmente._

_Rukia tomo un taxi y mientras regresaba a su casa, intento poner orden todas sus ideas y sobretodo tomar una decisión, las lágrimas no dejaba de caer de su rostro, ahora comprendía muy bien lo que su madre, le había dicho años atrás... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

/—/

_Dos días después de que se enterara sobre el embarazo de Senna, Rukia había tomado una decisión, aquella mañana había citado al Kurosaki en su departamento, le había dicho que era urgente, mientras esperaba a que llegara, Rukia se miró en el espejo de su habitación, lo único que pudo notar fue el rostro inexpresivo, después de todo era una Kuchiki, y hoy haría uso de su nombre, el día de hoy, solo mostraría aquella mirada fría, tan característica de los Kuchiki. Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, el joven peli naranja apareció en el departamento de la enana que amaba._

—_Hola— dijo entrado al departamento._

—_Hola— dijo sin mirarlo, la Kuchiki quien se encontraba parada en una esquina del departamento._

—_recibí tu mensaje, ¿qué ocurre ruki ruki?— dicho esto el Kurosaki se acercó a Rukia para darle un beso, pero antes que lo hiciera, Rukia hablo. _

—_Yo…..quiero terminar— dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Lo había dicho sin vacilar, sin titubear. Para el Kurosaki fue una gran sorpresa, ¿qué le había dicho Rukia? Había escuchado bien._

—_Rukia..._

—_es lo mejor Kurosaki_

—_¿Qué es lo que te pasa Rukia?, mierda— grito enojado— deja de jugar con esto._

—_No estoy jugado Ichigo— lo encaro— entiende de una vez que esto no tiene futuro, estoy harta de todo esto, harta de ser la otra._

— _¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? Intentas escapar sin pelear, acaso no te importa._

—_Me importa—murmuro—por eso debemos terminar_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡PORQUE ODIO SER LA OTRA!_

_Ichigo tomo aire y se intentó tranquilizar, no era la primera vez que eso ocurría con Rukia, así que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de hablar._

— _Siempre habíamos tenido este tipo de peleas—confeso sin meditar— ¿porque ahora cambias tan de repente?, porque precisamente ahora dice esto._

— _Ichigo yooo…—dudo, al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo verlo, pudo ver que Ichigo era sincero, pero ella no tendría el valor— esto no tiene futuro— bajo su mirada, evitado decirle que sabía que Senna estaba embarazada, sin contar que ella también lo estaba._

—_Rukia— Ichigo la miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro, ella sabía que él la amaba, eso era algo que no podía negarlo, sin embargo..._

—_Senna no se merece que hagamos esto, ella es tu esposa…_

— _tu sabe muy bien, él porque me case con ella, nuestras familias lo decidieron, yo nunca la he amado, y solo acepte casarme con ella, porque no creía en el amor, hasta que te conocí._

_Su palabras eran como dagas a su corazón, nunca nadie le había dicho aquello, siempre había estado al margen de amor y nunca quiso involucrarse con los hombres, el hecho tener un pasado triste, una familia rota, no era una opción para Rukia._

—_Rukia_

_Por un leve momento se vio a ella, en una casa con un niño de cabellera naranja y ojos violetas, ella cuidado de él ,mientras su pequeño hijo preguntaría por su padre, el Kurosaki solo la vería cuando pudiera, sería el padre modelo, estaría al pendiente de su hijo, pero no el de ella, si no el de Senna._

_Rukia se veía sola en casa, llorado mientras esperaba a Ichigo, viendo cómo su hijo la culparía de ser un bastardo, de que ella estuviera a los pies del Kurosaki._

_Él sería el mejor padre con el hijo de Senna, el mejor doctor frente a todos, viviría una doble vida, y ella sería la zorra malvada destructora de hogares, sería la zorra que no podía ser feliz. Se repetiría la misma historia de su familia. Entonces lo decidió, ya no había vuelta atrás._

—_Acaso no te remueve la conciencia, acaso no sientes asco al estar en esta situación— le dijo con odio._

—_Rukia_

— _yo no quiero seguir así—grito— quiero ser feliz, quiero forma una familia, no quiero vivir en la sombras, comiendo las migajas que sobran, Ichigo, yo no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que se repita mi pasado._

_El joven doctor miro a Rukia, suspiro melancólicamente, él sabía más que nadie el dolor que sufría la oji—violeta, después de todo ella le había contado su historia._

_Sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, incluso él solía pensar sobre su situación, el deseaba separarse de Senna, pero no podía, no por el momento, había ocasiones que incluso pensaba que nunca lo haría, si lo hacía… su madre, su padre… no quería pensar en ello, pero Rukia era la única mujer que amaba y amaría, sin embargo tampoco podía ser egoísta y seguir lastimándola, y por más que no amara a su esposa, Senna no se merecía que él la engañara._

—_Entonces así terminara esto — Dijo Ichigo mientras bajaba su rostro._

—_Es lo mejor._

—_Espero que seas feliz Rukia— dijo Ichigo mientras los ojos de Rukia comenzaba a picarle. Ichigo se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso._

—_Hasta pronto mi Rukia._

_Y sin decir nada más, Ichigo salió del departamento de la Kuchiki. Rukia no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer, las lágrimas caía de su rostro, como si fuera cataratas._

—_No te vayas Ichigo, no me dejes—grito— estoy embarazada…_

_Pero era demasiado tarde, el Kurosaki se había ido, y Rukia tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos._

/—/

.

.

.

.

_2 días después de su ruptura, la Kuchiki dejo el departamento que compartía con el Kurosaki, ella se fue del cuidad, sin dejar rastro alguno, fue lo que Ichigo pensó, luego de ir a buscarla, pero después de aquella charla, nunca pudo hablar con Rukia otra vez. _

—_Entonces, desea vender el departamento señor— musito su abogado desde la sala del edificio._

—_yo,.. No, este departamento ya no es mío gin, necesito que cambie el nombre del propietario._

— _¿a nombra de quien quedara el departamento?— musito su mano derecha._

—_Rukia Kuchiki— musito el chico._

&amp;/—/—/

.

.

**Presente.**

—Bueno Rukia, todos los resultados salieron bien, el bebé tiene ya 4 meses de gestación y por lo que vimos en el ultrasonido, aun no se deja ver el muy travieso. _—_comento el doctor de cabellera azul, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Ishida—dijo Rukia mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él.

—Entonces nos veremos, dentro un mes otra vez, sigue cuidándote mucho, recuerda que debe estar en reposo y no tener sobresaltos, cualquier cosa ya sabes mi número, estaré al pendiente si te ocurre algo.

Rukia asistió con la cabeza, intentando despejar los recuerdos de su mente, sin embargo, no podía, no después de verlo, al principio pensó que era mala suerte, con un solo error pudieron haberse encontrado, pero no fue así, sabia de buena fuente que el Kurosaki solo había estado en ese hospital por una extraña coincidencia, que no repetiría puesto que él vivía en otra ciudad. Rukia tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Creo que debería hablar con él— le dijo su primo antes que saliera de consultorio.

—No creo— dijo Rukia sin voltear a verlo, siguió caminado, sin mirar atrás, sabía que si volteaba o si se ponía a pensar, sería capaz de correr hacia urgencia y hablar con Ichigo. Ella había tomado su decisión y aunque Ichigo no estuviera en ella, debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, después de todo, tenía que luchar con una creatura inocente, que crecía dentro de ella….

/—/

.

.

.

.

Había sido un grave error ir al parque, eso pensó Rukia al ver correr los niños en él, era como si de pronto algo se activara dentro de ella y hiciera resurgir recuerdos dolorosos, aquello que había enterado hace años.

_Bastarda_

_Zorra_

_Un simple error_

Aquellas palabras nunca se iban, siempre resurgía cuando menos lo esperaba. ¿Quién era realmente Rukia?, esa pregunta siempre estaba en su mente.

Pero Rukia Kuchiki nunca existió, ¿o sí?

Su nombre verdadero era Rukia Shirayuki, hija de Hisana Shirayuki y Byakuya Kuchiki, puesto era el único nombre real que había tenido, hasta que se convirtió en una Kuchiki.

Cuando eres pequeño, nunca sabes lo que es bueno o malo, ni mucho menos entiendes muchas cosas, eso lo sabía muy bien Rukia Shirayuki. Su madre, Hisana siempre le decía que el amor era algo más fuerte que nada, donde se cometían errores o pecados imperdonables.

Cuando era niña, no lo entendió bien aquellas palabras, tampoco sabía por qué su padre solo la iba a ver de vez en cuando y porque él nunca se quedaba con ellas. Tampoco se había puesto a pensar porque tenía el apellido **"Shirayuki**" de su madre y no el **"Kuchiki"** de su padre, hecho que siempre ignoro, ella era lista pero había cosas que no podía entender una niña de 8 años.

Pese a ello, Rukia era feliz, sus padres se amaba, ella era la luz de los ojos de Byakuya; y para ella, su padre era su héroe.

El pasaba horas con ella, sin embargo, Rukia añoraba más que nada, que su padre asistiera a sus eventos escolares, le dolía ser la única niña que su padre no fuera a los eventos, aquello fue algo que siempre celo de sus compañeras.

Muchas veces, la joven Shirayuki pasaba horas llorado en secretom por la ausencia de su padre, ella no sabía el porqué de ello, tampoco entendía la palabra **"bastarda"** que solía murmura la gente adulta cuando la veía. Fue tiempo después, cuando supo la verdad, al igual del porque la gente extraña siempre la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro o porque la gente solía decir "zorra" a su madre, hecho que le molestaba, ya que su madre no era un animal, ni se parecía a este.

Fue triste crecer con palabras que ignoraba, ya que su madre nunca le decía que significaba, tampoco entendía porque su madre lloraba en las noches. Después de todo solía dormir abrazada a ella, mientras lloraba en silencio, intentaba ocultárselo lo mejor que podía, pero no contaba que Rukia se daba cuenta y nunca decía nada, por miedo a causar más sufrimiento a su madre.

Tampoco entendió por qué se mudaron de la cuidad de Tomoeda, ni mucho menos porque no veía a su padre, fue cuando tenía 15 años cuando su madre le contó la verdad.

Aquel día fue doloroso para Rukia, mas al darse cuenta del sacrificio que su madre había hecho para que fuera feliz, nunca lo entendido y en cierta manera le había agarrado un odio inexplicable a Hisana.

La culpaba de ser una "bastarda y no ser feliz"; durante un tiempo ella se alejó de su madre; no quería tener lazos con aquella mujer , puesto se sentía lastimada, ni mucho parecerse a ella, cosa que no lo lograba, ya que físicamente era idéntica a ella, por eso no le gustaba tener el cabello largo.

También le recrimino por alejarla de su padre, pero fue más doloroso cuando ella fue en busca de él.

Cuando cumplió 18 años , regreso a la cuidad de Tomoeda, pensó que su padre la recibiría y que incluso, pudiera hacer las paces con él, pero fue todo un error, al llegar a la cuidad se dio cuenta que su padre estaba casado y no solo eso, tenía dos hijos más grande que Rukia; Byakuya Kuchiki nunca accedió hablar con ella y cuando por fin accedió, le dijo a Rukia ella no era su hija, pero Rukia no se dejó engañar, lucho por contra viento y mareas, por el apellido de su progenitor y dejándolo en evidencia. Luego de ellos, Rukia abandono la cuidad, y fue cuando comenzó a vivir y rehacer su vida en otra.

Pero no fue así, ya que termino haciendo lo mismo que su madre….fue cuando conoció el amor y entonces entendió lo que su madre le había dicho.

Nunca sabrás de quien te enamoras, cuando eso pase, sin importa nada, serás parte de él y su mundo.

No pudo evitar llorar, ¿que había hecho con su vida?, había tratado de NO seguir los pasos de su madre y había hecho lo mismo, embarazada, sola y sin estudios, Rukia no sabía qué futuro le esperaba a su bebé, tampoco sabía que le diría cuando preguntara por su padre, quería escapar, tenía miedo, pero no había marcha atrás, pero si tan solo ella..

—Estas pensado en dar en adopción — susurro una mujer a lado de ella. Rukia se sobresaltó al oír su voz, había pasado casi 6 años que no la escuchaba.

—no... Solo… la verdad es que sí.

—eso es normal, también debiste pensar si era lo correcto tenerlo o ¿no?—la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azulados, se le quedo mirado.

Aquellas palabras eran ciertas, había dudado en tener a bebé, ya que se había planteado el asunto de no traer a nadie, a sufrir a este mundo, como había sido su infancia.

—yo me lo _plantié_—musito la mujer de ojos azules— estaba sola, embarazada y con una carrera a medias, mis padres estaba decepcionado de mí, su hija más pequeña, se había ido a seguir su sueño, pero regresaba a casa embarazada, lo más difícil fue que al principio, no tuve su apoyo, pero al ver como crecías dentro de mí, fue algo que me dio las fuerzas para continuar— le comento Hisana

—Yo, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, tiene casi 6 años que no te veo— le dijo Rukia mirado a su madre.

—Que tu y yo perdiéramos contacto, no quiere decir que me olvidara de ti, Rukia— sonrió su madre—te he seguido la pista desde que te fuiste, has pasado por muy malos momentos.

— ¿porque me hablas así?, después de lo que te dije

Hisana miraba a los niños jugar por el parque, sintió un aire de melancolía, ver como corría eso niños, le hizo recordar cuando Rukia era una niña; la dulce y alegre de su pequeña niña, que ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Sé que está sola, embarazada y sin trabajo.

—Claro que tengo trabajo—dijo la Kuchiki inflado sus mejillas.

—Ya no—dijo mientras le sonreía— según me comento tu primo, te despidieron hace una semana, porque el pequeñín— dijo Hisana señalado el vientre abultado de Rukia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Necesitas ayuda Rukia, soy tu madre y es justo que me necesite ahora más que nunca.

—yo no quería seguir tus pasos— dijo sin previo visto— yo quería ser feliz.

Hisana le regalo una triste sonrisa.

— Lo sé, como te dije hace 8 años. Yo no sabía lo que era el amor, cuando era más joven me fui a tomoeda con la esperanza de seguir adelante, tus abuelos no tenía los recursos necesarios, por lo cual, tuve que trabajar para pagar mis estudios gastronómicos, fue por eso que cuando llegue a las empresa Kuchiki y conseguir el trabajo de secretaria personal del joven Kuchiki, fue un gran alivio para mí; ahora podía estudiar y trabajar, veía mi futuro trazado y por primera vez creí que sería así.

—si ya tenías todo trazado ¿porque te enamoraste de él?— el pregunto Rukia— él es tan….frio.

—_tenía 19 años y tu padre 26, él estaba casado y era padre de dos niños, pero su relación con Bambietta no era buena, él era una persona muy fría y seria, creó que nuestra soledad fue la que nos juntó, cuando vine a ver, ya era su amante, estaba embarazada y él no tenía intenciones de dejar a Bambietta, recuerdo que entre en depresión y lo deje, regrese a casa pero mis padres no me recibieron con buenos ojos, estaba sola, no tenía el apoyo de mis padres y Byakuya se rehusaba a dejar a su esposa, al final Byakuya me convenció y regrese con él._

_Durante varios años, él vivió una doble vida con nosotros. En el día estaba con su familia y por las tardes estaba con nosotros, creí que al final el dejaría a su esposa y formaría una familia conmigo, ignore que tenía a sus hijos, que ellos también lo necesitaba, creí que mi felicidad era más importante que la de ellos, fui una tonta y me di cuenta ya tarde; al final Bambietta se enteró de lo nuestro, divulgo que era la amante de tu padre, la gente me tacha de zorra y a ti te discriminaban por ser una "bastarda", Byakuya cambio mucho conmigo, si antes era amable y un poco cálido conmigo, cambió radicalmente, fue más frio y comenzó a despreciarnos, al final supe la verdad del porqué. Bambietta le hizo creer que tu no era hija, yo ya no quería seguir sufriendo, nunca desmentí nada y me fui de ahí. Lo demás ya lo sabes._

Rukia miro a su madre, a pesar de que ya tenía un par de arugas, seguía viéndose joven, su ojos reflejaba una tristeza que ella sabía muy bien por causa de quién era y de pronto se sintió tan identificada, tan mal, en ver como su madre dio toda su juventud para sacarla adelante, sin su padre y contra el mundo entero, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro.

Hisana correspondió al abrazo y al igual que Rukia no pudo evitar llorar, dejo salir todo el dolor que tenía, el cómo se había separado de su hija por un simple error. La única cosa buena de su vida, la luz que la había salvado cuando no creía seguir adelante.

—No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien,no estas sola, estoy contigo hija. — le susurro entre llanto.

Y en ese momento, en ese instante, Rukia supo que todo estaría bien, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, ella ya no estaría sola, tenía a su madre que la apoyaría hasta el final y sabía que, tal vez su hijo no tendría un padre, si tendría el amor más grande que podía tener.** El amor de una madre...**

_Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar__  
__a mi lista de obsesiones__  
__de nombres a olvidar_

_El ultimo vals- la oreja de van gohn_

**"A veces me pregunto, sin nuestras decisiones siempre son las correctas o no, pero si me pongo a pesar nunca aprenderé de los errores o los acierto que he tenido."**

* * *

Notas: pienso que habrá una masacre luego de leer esto, xD como dije antes que quedaría con un final abierto, esta temática la tome, de una idea que surgio hace tiempo, el hecho de que una persona que es amante de otra, realmente es alguien que merece desprecio o también es alguien que siente, no se , la verdad la idea se formo en mi cabeza y como paso con el histhina, tenía los pro y los contra de los personajes en mi mente, asi que tambien se formulo una idea de lo que ichi sentía, no se, si alguien desea leer como terminara esto xD pues a lo mejor haga un capitulo cerrado los cabo suelto de esta pareja, o si bien,desean darle un final en sus mente xD tambien lo puede hacer, después de todo :3 cada persona puede imaginar o pensar como terminara la situación.

Como dije antes, en un principio estos fic no tenia conexión xD sin embargo, al final como que les puse un poco de lógica para entre lazarlo,no se, si les parece bien la idea, puedo unir las tres historia, porque si, falta una pareja xDD. No se que mas decir

**Curiosidad: la tercera historia es Shiyori XD osea Shinji y hiyori ****:3 *-* muahahhaa e_é**

creo que ya todos se dieron cuentas, que son como pequeñas historias de amor trágico :v ok no :P

Les gusto?, esta feo? Es muy trágico? Mejor vendo chicles y dejo ff xDD digame? Quiero opiniones XD

**27-07-2014 fecha escrita**

**26-01-2015 fecha publicada**

Se que no soy la mejor escritora, pero creo que es justo dejar un comentario sobre su opinión de la historia, siempre sera bienvenido, siempre y cuando no sea criticas destructivas D:

nos vemos, con cariño fran :D


	4. What does not kill you makes you stronge

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, tampoco los fragmentos de las canciones que se menciona en esto,eso les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l

Este fic esta dedicado **a ****ti querido lector** :3 quien siempre lees esto :D

En un principio esta historia junto con la primera no tenia nada en común, tenia un final abierto, sin embargo, como suele suceder, mi mente comenzó a funcionarse y termino entrelazado las tress historia, de una forma algo rara , tal vez no se vea a simple vista, pero junto con esta historia, uní las piezas para juntar estas tres historia, sin mas, muchas gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva ** **y en negrita** -flashblack: recuerdos anteriores/pensamientos de Hiyori

Cursiva- tiempo pasado

Letra normal-presente

—**:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

**Nota Importante**: La historia se encuentra en dos tiempos, el pasado y presente; la cursiva seria el tiempo pasado, la letra normal es el presente.

_**Palabra cursiva y negra, pensamiento de hiyori.**_

Puede ser algo confuso al momento de leerlo, se recomienda terminarlo para comprender la historia.

Música recomendada.

** Behind these hazel eyes-** Kelly Clarkson

**What Doesn't Kill You-** Kelly Clarkson

**El ultimo vals**\- La oreja de van gohn

**No fue suficient**e-Pary cantù

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_ creí conveniente subir la tercera historia que tenía, personalmente con esta llore, por profundice la historia, aun punto inimaginable, posiblemente no comprenda muy bien lo que quiero decir, ya que esto, esta incompleto. En fin, espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer: D

* * *

"_**Hubo un tiempo en que me sentía una marioneta, todo lo que había en mi era irreal, no sabía sin fingía inconsciente o consiente, solo sabía que lo hacía por amor"**_

**Osaka, dos meses antes.**

Recostada en su cama y hecha un ovulo, una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos avellanos miraba como avanzaba el reloj de la pared.

_Tic tac_

El sonido retumbaba por toda la habitación, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, sueños y en lo que nunca pudo ser.

Ella no era de aquella personas frágiles, ella era una guerrera, había sufrido, llorado, incluso …..Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba despejar todo, había tomado una decisión, debía regresar a su hogar y sobretodo debía mantenerse fuerte.

Los fantasma son fuertes, siempre y cuando, uno les de poder, por ello no debía permitir que sus recuerdos absorbiera su vida.

—"_Lo siento mucho, no pudimos…"_

Un fuerte golpe la hizo salir de su trance, se llevó su mano derecha hacia sus ojos.

—Lágrimas—murmuro para sí misma, había comenzado a llorar mientras lo recordaba.

Nuevamente comenzó a sonar su puerta, realmente era persistente la persona que había ido a buscarla, con un deje de molestia se levantó, aun en piyama, se miró al espejo.

—Eres un desastres—le dijo a su propio reflejo.

Salió de su alcoba, pasado por su pequeña sala, abrió la puerta.

— Se puede saber ¿Por qué n o contestas mis llamadas?— había acusado, sin saludar y con un leve deje de molestia.

La mujer de cabellos rubios suspiro.

— ¿Debía hacerlo? Creí que solo te llamaría y estuviera mal..—le recordó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_**¿No estas cansa, de fingir algo que no eres?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**3.— What does not kill you, makes you stronger***

_**"Entonces me doy cuenta que soy una tonta, amado algo que nunca fue, que nunca existió, por el capricho de alguien, ¡qué más da!, ahora todo me da igual..."**_

**Karakura 2 años atrás...**

_Miro con atención su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello rubio estaba amarado en una coleta alta y con varios rizos, llevaba un poco de maquillaje, a pesar de que lucía hermosa, ella se sentía rara, nunca había usado maquillaje ni mucho menos usado un vestido tan caro como el que traía, debía estar feliz, luciendo tan hermosa y más siendo un día especial. Entonces porque se sentía tan vacía, tal vez era el hecho de que por más que se pintara, se peinara y vistiera, no podía sentirse ella misma._

_Además de que no podía cambiar el hecho de que se sentía atada y cansada; cansada de todas aquellas comodidades y atada a un amor que no podía ser, amado a alguien que no sentía lo mismo que ella, si tan solo pudiera al menos tener el valor de… _

—_¡oh! Que hermosa te vez— sonrió su madre desde la puerta de su habitación._

_**Hermosa,me veo como una idiota.**_

—_Gracias—articulo apenas y con voz seca._

_Su madre se acercó a ella y el abrazo con ternura, mientras depositaba arriba de su velo, un pasador azul._

_Traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco corte imperio, largo y en forma de v; con bordados e incrustaciones de diamante cerca de los pechos. Era el vestido perfecto para una princesa próxima a casarse, su madre y suegra no repararon en gastos, ellas deseaban lo mejor para su hija. __Después de todo, uno no se casa todos los días, sin embargo y a pesar de verse hermosa, muy en el fondo, se sentía vacía y rota, tan inmune a todo._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Entonces ¿qué harás?— pregunto con impaciencia, sacándola de sus propios recuerdos.

—Regresare

— ¿Estas seguras?— la cuestiono de forma inquisidora.

—No—suspiro— pero no me puedo pasar la vida huyendo, es infantil y estúpido, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, no hice nada malo y realmente creo que ya nadie se acuerda, han pasado 2 años desde aquello. Además ahora estoy mejor.

Aquellas palabras no le salieron tan sinceras como pensó.

—Hiyori, sabe lo que puede ocurrir si tiene…

—Lo sé—interrumpió— pero si no lo hago, nunca sanare, esto no es por él, o mi amor frustrado, esto es porque necesito encarar todo para poder ser feliz, cerrar el capítulo de mi vida, para poder crear uno nuevo, incluso si estoy muerta en vida.

—Hiyori, no digas eso ,aun eres.

—No lo necesitas decir, estoy bien.

—hay veces que no logro entenderte, enserio.

—No lo hagas, es mejor así—sonrió con melancolía—además, fue idea de Restu.

El suspiro, no dejo pasar el aspecto de su amiga, ella sufría, pero si Retsu Unahana le había aconsejado aquello, él no podía impedírselo.

—Ella sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

—Gracias—sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazo mientras las lágrimas caía de su rostro.

—No lo olvides, lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte—el susurro—siempre podrás contar conmigo.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_El tomo su mano mientras la miraba._

—_Algún día nos casaremos y seremos felices ,tendremos muchos hijos y.._

— _¿Quién dijo que me quería casar contigo?, bastardo, soy mucha mujer para ti— rezongo una niña de unos 12 años, de cabello rubios y ojos avellanos a un chico de unos 14 años, de cabellera rubia._

—_Hiyori, le quitas el romanticismo a todo, baka— rechino el chico._

—_Baah, eso es cursilería barata, mejor dime el porqué no te has cortado ese horrible cabello, calvo._

—_Sí que eres un amor__ Hiyori, no me hago a la idea que realmente seas una chica._

_Sin esperar respuesta, la pequeña rubia le propino un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna._

—_¡MALDITA! _

_._

.

.

.

.

— _¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? —pregunto una joven de unos 23 años, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul marino hasta debajo de la rodilla._

— _¿Crees que me estoy equivocado?—le respondió con otra pregunta._

—_Sabes que esto es tan…—intento buscar una palabra correcta a lo que estaba a punto de decir— infantil._

_La mujer de ojos avellanos sonrió sarcásticamente._

—_Infantil ¡eh!— pensó ella en voz alta._

—_Yo creo que deberías dejar todo así hiyo-chan—musito una peliverde mujer, traía puesto un vestido similar a la pelinegra—Puedes ser feliz..._

_Lisa, la joven de cabellos negros, suspiro, su amiga había tomado una decisión y por más que la intentara persuadir, ella no cedería._

_Hiyori Sarugaki se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió amargamente._

_¿Feliz?, se cuestiono, cuantas veces no soñaba con aquella palabra, feliz, debería estarlo, por fin haría su sueño realidad, se casaría con el hombre que amaba, sus familias estaría felices, tendría una boda tan grande y tan cara como el vestido que usaba, vendría muchas personas de lugares lejanos, solo para verla decir "si" frente al altar, tendría la mejor música, el mejor banquete, los mejores fotógrafos, podía ser feliz._

_Lamentablemente eso no era algo que ella quisiera, empezado con el vestido, peinado, maquillaje y todo lo demás, no era lo que ella deseaba ni mucho menos había planeado. _

_Pero qué más daba, si se casaba con el amor de su vida._

"_**El amor de mi vida**__" pensó con amargura._

_Lisa se acerco a Hiyori, la abrazo en forma de confortación y de apoyo, Mashiro, la peli verde hizo lo mismo, ninguna dijo nada, sobraba las palabras y aun así, había dudas y preguntas sin resolver._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

_El la miro con ojos llenos de ilusión, mientras le daba el ramo de rosas y aunque ella tuviera esa cara seria y llena de asco por aquella cursilería, estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz, sin embargo no podía dejar que el viera esa faceta suya, siempre había sido así, el descifrado los sentimientos de ella, tras las mil mascaras que usaba, y aunque nunca lo admitiera estaba inmensamente feliz por aquel ramo de flores, mas no se esperaba encontrarse con el segundo regalo, que le había hecho su novio._

_Brillaba que era imposible no verlo, cuando lo toco fue algo raro y frio, pero hermoso, un pequeño anillo de diamante brillaba entre las rosas, Sarugaki lo miro, él le dedico una sonrisa lasciva._

—_Shinji._

—_Ahora ya no podrás decir que no debemos despedirnos todo el tiempo—dijo con sarcasmo, sin esperar respuesta, la beso apasionadamente. _

_La rubia aun estaba perdida en su pensamiento, procesado el hecho que su amigo de la infancia, su amor de niñez, el hombre aquel se había entregado, ahora le pedía que fuera su esposa, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, del pequeño niño delgado y sonrisa burlona, a que siempre solía pegar (y aun hacia). Qué más podía pedir, ahora por fin seria la esposa de Shinji Hirako, eso era lo que más añoraba._

_._

.

.

.

_El viento golpeo fuerte su cara, mientras ella seguía meciéndose en el columpio de pequeño parque de Karakura, se sentía sola y confundida, deseaba llorar pero las lágrimas no salía, seguía meciéndose por inercia, ya nada le importaba, solo quería escapar, quería olvidar todo, quería borrar su existencia._

_Necesitaba despejar su mente, por eso había ido ahí, a esos columpios, cuando era niña y tenía algún problema siempre se columpiaba, esperado así despejar su mente, intentado volar lejos de todo lo que le lastimara, y sin saber como, por fin lloro mientras seguía meciéndose, mientras sentía que podía volar, mientras sentía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era falso, algo irreal._

_Todo era una horrible pesadilla, pronto todo terminaría, y ella despertaría de ese horrible sueño, entonces ella podía ser feliz…podía ser… ¿feliz? _

_._

.

.

.

_Llego a la recepción donde su padres la esperaba, su padre se veía un poco melancólico, y a pesar de todo, él le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, aun sabiendo que su hija menor, por fin se casaría._

_Estaba tan orgulloso y a la vez temeroso, Hiyori era su pequeña hija, la bebé de la casa, ¿cuando había dejado los pañales, para convertido en una bella mujer? ; Era raro dejar ir a su princesa, porque ella era su mayor tesoro, su niña, la que solía correr a él, gritado y haciendo berrinche por todo. Hoy dejaría su hogar, para forma el suyo propio. _

_Su madre Kirio, solo le sonreía, ella era la más feliz en todo eso, por fin su hija se casaría con el hijo de su mejor amiga, por fin todo quedaría en familia, se le acerco a su hija y la abrazo por inercia._

— _¿Debes estar nervioso?—pregunto la mujer de cabello purpura._

_Sin embargo, Hiyori no se sentía nerviosa, de hecho, estaba tan tranquilamente como le era posible._

—_Para nada—le dijo, sin embargo su voz sonó tan lejana, que su madre intuyo que algo estaba pasado—El show tiene que empezar—sonrió._

—_Hiyori._

—_Madre— dijo evitado entra en detalle— por favor—suplico._

_Y aunque ella no lo dijera, sus padres intuyeron algo, los dos se dieron una vista rápida._

—_Hija si estas asustada….._

—_Por favor avancemos, no están esperado—corto de golpe._

_Y sin decir nada más, su padre se acercó a ella y bajo el velo, tapado su rostro mientras su madre le entregaba el ramón natural, su hermana que había llegado con el mismo vestido que Lisa y Mashiro, le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella._

—_Felicidades Hiyori— dijo esta mientras ella le regalaba una mirada vacía y caminaba hacia la persona que más amaba y odiaba._

_._

.

_Como casi siempre_

_cuando algo se muere__  
__nace la nostalgia buscando un corazón__  
__Pero en mi no es raro__  
__y aunque este desordenado__  
__es impermeable al dolor_

_El ultimo vals—la oreja de vah gooh_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando dieron la noticia de su compromiso Sakanade Hirako había dado el grito en el cielo, después de tanto tiempo intentado unir a los mejores amigos, por fin se cumplía su más preciado sueño, al igual que Kirio, había estado planeado todo aquello desde que los dos era unos bebés, su felicidad no les cabía en su rostro, por otra parte para Kisuke aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, puesto su hija más pequeña se casaría y no solo eso, sino que, aunque no lo admitiera, aun consideraba a Hiyori como su princesita de 5 años que corría por toda la casa mientras arrancaba las cabezas de su muñecas barbie. _

_El futuro suegro de Hiyori no dejaba de sonreírles, Takumi Hirako estaba más que feliz, adoraba a la niña rubia que solía correr por su casa amenazado a su hijo, supo en ese momento que aquella niña sería algo más para su hijo y estaba tan feliz de no equivocarse en ello._

—_Después de tanto tiempo, por fin te animaste hijo mío— el señor de unos 48 años les sonrió a la pareja, un par de arrugas se formaron en su rostro— bienvenida hija_

_Al decir aquello la rubia se sonrojo, aún era extraño decir que era la prometida de Shinji y más raro era, que toda su familia lo tomara como si fuera lo más obvio._

—_Felicidades hermanita— grito una rubia de ojos azules, quien abrazo a Hiyori hasta casi asfixiarla— aww mi hermana menor se casa._

— _Matsumoto, suéltame –grito la rubia de ojos café._

_Shinji Hirako de 26 años, solo sonreía al ver a su familia, a su futuros suegros y cuñada, la felicidad no cabía en su rostro, por un momento pensó que hacia lo corrector; la de ojos avellano no dejaba de estar feliz, aunque lo ocultara con aquella cara seria y sin ninguna emoción, por un instante sintió que era completamente feliz, que nada arruinaría aquella felicidad, que equivocada estaba, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría, nunca en su vida hubiera aceptado casarse._

_._

.

.

.

_La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar mientras se abría las puertas de la iglesia, dejado entra a un par de niñas que tiraba rosas blancas y rojas, atrás de ellos se encontraban las damas de honor, los padres del novio y la novia y por último la próxima mujer a casar._

_La iglesia había sido adornada por los mejores diseñadores, había flores naturales por toda la iglesia, varios adornos caros había alrededor de la alfombra, hasta el más mínimo detalle fue cubierto, aquella iglesia se veía tan irreal, como aquellas iglesia de alguna novela._

_Al otro extremo de la iglesia, un joven rubio de ojos grises y esmoquin negro esperaba a lado del padre._

_Tanto como los pajes y damas comenzaron a caminar, seguido de los padres y suegros de la novia. Había más de 200 invitados, muchos de ellos la joven rubia no los conocía, las mujeres iba vestidas por hermosos vestidos tan caros de lo que se podía imaginar uno, los hombres llevaba los mejores esmoquin de la temporada, en aquella iglesia se sentía un aire de envidia alrededor de la pareja a casar; puesto muchas mujer que había asistido a la boda, miraba con cinismo y envidia a la prometida; varias estaba horrorizadas de que una pequeña mujer, sin chiste e insignificante, se estuviera casado con uno de los hombreas más ricos de la cuidad, la envidia las corrompía por dentro._

_Urahara comenzó a caminar jalado a su hija hacia él, las piernas de Hiyori comenzaron a templar mientras caminaba, más de 100 ojos se posaban en ella. Por un leve momento fue completamente feliz, pero a la vez tenía miedo, ¿acaso era mejor dejar todo como estaba?, seguir con su vida, al mirar a Shinji en frente del altar, la hizo dudar, levemente pudo ver su vida con el rubio, una casa grande, con tres o cuatros hijos, él abrazándola mientras le recitaba poemas de amor en su oreja, se veía a ella sonriendo y feliz, fue entonces cuando recordó._

**— ¿Por qué?—Le cuestiono una voz tan sensual y baja cerca de su oído.**

**El la miro a los ojos, le sonrió.**

**—¿y por qué no?—le respondió con otra pregunta— ella fue la elegida, mis padres la quiere, yo la quiero, ella me ha dado tanto, sin esperar recibir nada, además…**

**La mujer de cabellos violeta sonrió con sarcasmo— es acaso que te casas con ella por obligación, porque te ha sido fiel y tus padres la quieren…**

—_Hiyori ¿estás bien?—susurro su padre, mientras la sacaba de sus pensamiento, ella alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al altar, se maldijo internamente, por no darse cuenta, miro a Shinji quien le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de pronto sintió mucho miedo, miro a su padre y sin evitarlo lo abrazo fuertemente._

_Al momento Urahara se sintió extrañado pero correspondió a su abrazo, en ese momento se dio cuenta, que la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, estaba templado, por un momento Hiyori pareció ser aquella niña de 5 años que corría a su lado cuando tenía miedo._

—_Lo siento papá –susurro tan bajo, que el único que se dio cuenta fue Urahara quien la miraba con sospecha, antes de que él pudiera preguntar, Shinji se acerco a ellos y tomo la mano de Hiyori, sin dejarle de sonreír coquetamente._

—_Te vez hermosa—le susurro en su oreja— no sabes lo impaciente que estoy, ya quiero que sea nuestra noche de bodas._

_Al oír esto, la chica se ruborizo y camino a lado de su futuro marido._

_La ceremonia comenzó sin contratiempo, mientras el padre comenzaba a dar el discurso típico de las personas a casar, durante todo el rato Hiyori no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió, parecía muy seria, perdida en su pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el padre comenzó a leer los votos, por inercia se movió al mismo tiempo que Shinji, este comenzó a decir cuánto la amaba y lo feliz que estaba que ella fuera su esposa, en ese momento Hiyori se volteo a ver a todos los invitados, que la miraban, mientras su subconsciente se debatía que hacer, diviso a lo lejos la figura de una mujer de cabellos violeta, de todas las personas que podía estar ahí, precisamente ella tenía que estar ahí, la mujercita sonreía sínicamente, la chica volvió a su mirada original, el rubio seguía hablado y este le sonreía, a lado de él, pudo visualizar a Lisa y a Mashiro quien le regalaba una mirada de apoyo, de pronto tuvo mucho miedo, pero a la vez tuvo un coraje, algo que durante las semana pasadas había tratado de extinguir, sin embargo ya no podía._

_Shinji coloco el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda (mientras que en la derecha traía el ramo de rosas) y cuando el padre estaba a leyendo la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Shinji, ella reacciono._

—_Hiyori Sarugaki Urahara ¿Aceptas a Shinji Hirako como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?_

_Ella sonrió a Shinji y muy segura respondió._

—_No acepto casarme—las palabras salieron con tanto aborrecimiento, ella lo miro y en sus ojos no había más que resentimiento._

_En ese momento, una acción en cadena de desato, los invitado comenzaron murmuran entre sí; por su lado los padres y padrinos estaba mundo de la impresión, el novio había quedado literalmente en blanco, por la respuesta y actitud de su prometida._

—_Disculpe señorita ¿qué fue lo que dijo?—pregunto el padre nervioso, no podía creer que la novia dijera eso._

—_No acepto casarme con este hijo de puta._

— _Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron en par en par, mientras la sonrisa de Shinji desaparecía y abría completamente la mandíbula._

—_Hiyori_

—_Lo dijo en broma—intercedió Sakanade mientras se acerca a la pareja—está nerviosa._

—_Hiyori amor, deja de bromear—dijo un nervioso Shinji._

—_Hay Shinji —sonrió demasiado sarcástica la chica, mientras los presente la miraba horrorizado— ¿Por qué piensas que es broma, eh?—pregunto— creo que nadie aquí esta bromeado, hijo de puta— dijo esto Hiyori lanzo el anillo hacia Shinji—NO ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO, NI AHORA NI NUNCA MALDITO BASTARDO, —dijo regalándole un bofetada tan fuerte, como le era posible._

_Los presentes se quedaron helado al escuchar esto, mientras la rubia comenzaba a pegarle a Shinji con el ramo de flores._

—_No quiero estar cerca de un maldito cerdo, que finge amor cuando se anda metiendo con su maldita secretaria, maldito bastardo— Hiyori comenzó a pegarle más fuerte con el ramo, mientras un aturdido Shinji no se defendía. Todos los presentes quedaron en shock, ante aquella revelación _

—_Hiyori_

—_Crees que soy idiota, crees que soy un premio de consolación, crees que no tengo sentimientos—Grito agitadamente, mientras retrocedía y comenzaba a caminar sobre la alfombra hacia la salida, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Urahara se había lanzado a golpear a Shinji,directo en el ojo._

—_Maldito desgraciado—su furia lo habia dominado y no deseba mas que golpear al desgraciado que habia engañado a su hija._

—_Kisuke_

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Shinji? —su madre grito con horror._

—_Adora mismo te enseñare a no engañar a ninguna mujer—Urahara comenzó a golpearlo, mientras que su ex futuro consuegro se metía en la pelea._

—_¡Kisuke basta!—grito su esposa._

—_Mata al desgraciado_

—_Rangiku—regaño su madre._

_El show había comenzado, los invitaron comenzaron levantarse de sus asientos, no sabía si mirar la pelea o concentrarse en la novia furiosa, que tiraba los arreglos y los pisoteaba._

—_Gracias por venir, disfrute el espectáculo — Hiyori se encamino por la alfombra hasta llegar, con la mujer que más odiaba. _

"_**¿Por qué la invito? Acaso tenía un fetichismo raro en junta a su prometida con su mujerzuela."**_

_La mujer de ojos color violeta y del cabello de mismo color, vestía un mini vestido color rojo. (De mujerzuela pensó Hiyori) el poco ramo que se había salvado de la furiosa novia, fue arrojado hacia la indeseada invitada._

—_Te ha gustado el espectáculo zorra, no te preocupes más, ahora podrás follarte a Shinji sin preocupaciones, ahora todo esto es tuyo—dijo con ironía alzado las manos y sin previo aviso Hiyori le lanzo el velo de novia, los zapatos, todo lo que traía en los brazos– que seas feliz zorra, aprovecha todo esto mientras puedas, te veré en el infierno Cirucci Sanderwicci._

_Todo paso rápido, antes de que Hiyori fuera consiente, Lisa se había acercado a ella y la había tomado de los brazos mientras la sacaba de la iglesia, Mashiro por otra parte, ayudó alejar a los periodistas que se lanzaba a tomar fotos a la ex novia._

_No supo cómo fue que las chicas hicieron que los periodista la dejaran en paz, tampoco como se había subido al autor, ni mucho menos sabía a qué hora había comenzado a llorar, solo sabía que su amiga Lisa estaba conduciendo mientras Mashiro la estaba abrazado. Lo único de lo que fue consciente era que todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbado y por primera vez en meses, se sintió ella misma._

_Y porque no decirlo, feliz._

.

.

.

.

_Aquí estoy una vez mas__  
__Rasgada en pedasos__  
__No puedo negarlo__  
__No puedo fingir__  
__Solamente tu eras el unico que rompia todo dentro de mi__  
__Pero no podras ver las lagrimas que derramo__  
_

**Karakura,tiempo actual.**

— ¿Disfruto su estadía en Osaka? —pregunto curiosa, la mujer de migración.

—No fue lo que esperaba, fue mejor—sonrió con cierta melancolía, la mujer de cabellos café, que fueron rubios dos semanas atrás.

Se veía recuperada, o eso quería hacer creer, sencillamente se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa blanca.

—Osaka siempre deja esa impresión—sonrió, mientras le regresaba su pasaporte.

—Gracias.

La mujer de cabellos cafés se acercó a la barra donde estaba el equipaje del vuelo 502. Mientras esperaba a que su maleta apareciera, no dejo de pensar en todo en los dos años que estuvo fuera, tanto su cambio de apariencia como su vestidura había cambiado, más bien había regresado hacer ella misma.

_**"La persona suele cambiar con el tiempo, yo misma lo he hecho."**_

Por fin diviso la maleta de color rojo y la jalo, junto a ella había otro par de maletas, solo tenía 3, había estado fuera pero no había comprado casi nada, camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto de Karakura mientras tomaba un taxi.

—Buenos días señorita, ¿a dónde desea que la lleve?

—Buen dia, necesito que me lleve, a la pastelería _**dulce pecado**_

Bajo la ventanilla del taxi, mientras comenzaba andar, el viento golpeo su rostro, fue en ese preciso momento, recordó aquel trágico día que cambio su vida, cuando se dio cuenta de gran error de su vida y de la persona que mas amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ocurrió 3 semanas antes de la boda, habie entrado a su oficina mientras él se encontraba en una junta, aquel día ella permaneció escuchado su conversación, desde el baño de su oficina._

—_Sigues con esa tonta idea Shinji-kun—dijo la mujer con voz tan sensual._

—_Ciruu, ya hablamos de eso._

—_Pero Shinji amor, es enserio, ósea esa mujer tiene tanto encanto como una babosa muerta— le dijo la mujercita acercándose a Shinji y sentándose en sus piernas. En ese momento Hiyori, quiso agarra a golpes a la dichosa secretaria._

—_No digas eso de Hiyori, ella es hermosa._

—_Si como una roca.—respondió con sarcasmo._

—_ciruu, ya te lo dije…_

—_¿Por qué?—Le cuestiono una voz tan sensual y baja cerca de su oído—porque ella y no yo .._

_El la miro a los ojos le sonrió_

— _¿Y por qué no?—le respondió con otra pregunta— ella fue la elegida, mis padres la quiere, yo la quiero, ella me ha dado tanto sin recibir nada a cambio y…_

_La mujer de cabellos violeta sonrió— es acaso que te casas con ella por obligación, porque ella te ha sido fiel y tus padres la quieren…_

—_Desde que éramos niños ese fue el plan, ella me ha amado como a nadie, sería injusto lastimarla después de todo esto—dijo seriamente, con cierta culpa._

—_¿Acaso la amas?— le pregunto la chica mientras relamía su oreja._

—_Tal vez…—musito con voz ronca._

—_¿Más que a mí?— y antes de que ella dijera otra cosa, Shinji la había tomado y había comenzado a besarla._

_De pronto, algo en Hiyori se rompió, era como si todo su mundo comenzara a gira, como si todo en lo que había vivido fuera una mentira, sin saber porque sus ojos le comenzaron a picar, pero ella intento no ceder a las ganas de llorar, ella nunca lloraba, aunque su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos. _

_Había sido engañada con el hombre que se casaría con ella... ¿Por qué hacía eso? Acaso era por el simple capricho de sus padres, sintió como algo llamado odio la invadía, ella no era juguete de nadie, no se los permitirá, no permitiría que ellos jugaran así con ella, no permitiría que se burlaran más de ella, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, alguien toco la puerta de la oficina, cirru se separó de shinji y se alejó de él, mientras este intentaba calmar la respiración irregular que había provocado la zorra._

_Sin esperar a que contestara su hijo, Takumi Hirako había entrado a la oficina_

—_Shinji necesito hablar contigo— dijo el rubio, antes de que se percatara de la presencia de la secretaria— buenas tardes señorita Sanderwicci, sería tan amable de dejarnos solo__—No pregunto, ordenó._

_Cirucci Sanderwicci había sonreído y asistió con la cabeza, mientras salía de la oficina dejado a padre e hijo hablado._

_Por esa razón Hiyori había duda en salir, fue gracias a ese hombre de cabellos rubios, fue que se había mordido la lengua y no había salido gritado un monto de cosas, después de todo, el único culpable era Shinji y no su padre._

_Salió de la oficina, queriendo escapar de aquel dolor tan insoportable que se formaba en su corazón. Sabía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, se sintió rota._

_¿Por qué no había encarado a Shinji con Takumi? ¿Porque había dejado que ellos se fuera? ¿Por qué no desenmascaró a esos infelices? Pero por más que ella deseara encararlos, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, era como si fuera todo mentira._

_Aquella tarde y parte de la noche había estado en el parque de Karakura meciéndose entre los columpios, intentado despejar su mente, evitado llorar, al final lloro, mientras llamaba a lisa y a Mashiro._

_Se pasó la noche tomando sake junto con sus amigas, ella solo podían consolarla, sin embargo el dolor no se iba, fue entonces cuando la rubia comenzó a formular su venganza._

_Había sido humillada y de la peor manera, entonces ella, por su orgullo Sarugaki no los dejaría escaparse sin recibir su merecido, no tendría piedad con el hombre que más amaba y odiaba, después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se come frio. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba en la pastelería dulce pecado, ahora que lo recordaba no era tan grande ni muchos tenía aquella extensión de cafetería en ella. La chica de cabello castaño comenzó a caminar a dentro de local con su par de maletas, una vez dentro se acerco a una mujer de baja estatura, un poco más alta que la castaña, de cabello negros y un vientre abultado de uno meses.

—Buenas tarde— saludo la joven— ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— pregunto la mujer de ojos violeta.

—Buenas tardes— dijo la joven mientras se quitaba los lentes y dejaba al descubierto su rostro lleno de pecas y ojos marrones— estoy buscado a Rangiku Sarugaki.

—¡Eh! escuche mi nombre— dijo una exuberante rubia de ojos azules, quien salía detrás de la mujer de ojos violetas— ¿Quién me busca?— la mujer volteo a ver a la castaña mientras su ojos se abría como platos.

—Hiyori…hiyo-chan ¿eres tú?

—¿quién más? descerebrada— dijo la misma mujer que 2 años atrás era un mar de lagrimas, la chica lucia diferente en todo los aspecto, empezado con su cabello que ya no era rubio , si no castaño, pero sin logra ocultar las pequeñas pecas que se asomaba en su mejilla.

Tardo un minuto y medio en que Rangiku saltara a abrazar a su pequeña hermana, mientras esta se quejaba. Después de todo había vuelto a Karakura una vez más.

_._

.

.

_**"Lo amaba antes de que me lo arrebataran, el dolor nunca se va, a veces es soportable, otras veces me arrastra a un abismo oscuro, desearía tanto detener el tiempo y así poder permanecer eternamente en los recuerdos felices".**_

* * *

**What does not kill you makes you stronger***** -**Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte

* * *

c: En un principio este historia, igual que las anteriores tenia un final abierto :D , pero como siempre me contradigo, formule una historia mas compleja, uniendo las tres historias, creo que ya sabemos en donde trabajan, momo y rangiku y de quien es el negocio, en fin xD creo que a muchos no le gusto la historia D: pero prometi que este fic saliera a la luz , en todo caso, creo que subiré un omake y dejare los finales abiertos.

Gracias por leer, aquellos que no dejan review xD al menos se que fuie leido :'D

con cariño fran

**19-03-15**


	5. Uniendo Destinos

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l

Este fic esta dedicado **a ****ti querido lector** :3 quien siempre lees esto :D sobretodo a

**HinaHitsugaya : **gracias por tu review, si te contara que uno de los personajes te hara llorar cuando se revelado su pasado, enserio gracias por comentar.

**Ele-chan:** en si la idea es mas profunda, de hecho escribi primero los capitulos pensado que seria un oneshot y tendria un final abierto, luego cuando comence a construir el argumento y los personajes involucrados, se volvio mucho mas complejo de lo que pensaba, muchas gracias por tu review :D espero que te guste :D

Aqui estan entrelazados varios personajes, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva** -flashblack: recuerdos anterior

cursiva y en comillas-Pensamientos.

—**:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

* * *

**-Uniendo destino-**

_Omake 1._

**"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable_"._**

_**Sakura card captors.**_

.

.

.

.

"_Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun te recuerdo"_

Un hombre de traje negro, observaba con atención una vieja foto, en ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, abrazado a una pequeña de cinco años. Aunque la niña poseía un color diferente de ojos, se podía notar el parecido entre ambas, después de todo era madre e hija.

—Hisana, Rukia—susurro con tristeza. Cerró los ojos, podía imaginar cómo sería Rukia, habían pasado casi 4 años cuando la vio,en ese entonces ella se parecía tanto a Hisana, tanto que su odio recayó en contra su hija y la humillo de la peor manera.

"—_No eres mi hija, ¿acaso no te lo dijo tu madre?_

—_Estas mintiendo._

—_No tengo la necesidad de mentir, tú eres una bastarda hija de algún sujeto, es mejor que se retire señorita, mi tiempo es tan preciado que no puedo desperdiciado con gente insignificante._

—_Kuchiki—grito la adolescente—juro que algún día se arrepentirá de todo esto."_

Fue la única vez que volvió a ver a su hija, en menos de tres días le llego una demanda de paternidad, su hija demandaba pensión alimenticia, por tanto años que él no se había hecho cargo de ella; vaya sorpresa que se llevaron su abuelo, mismo que le exigió arreglar aquel escándalo que se avecinaba, quería evitarlo a cualquier costo, sin saber que aquello le daría las herramientas para justificar que la bastarda Rukia Shirayuki, era legítimamente una Kuchiki.

Tuvo que hacer un acuerdo con el abogado de Rukia, a cambio que el escándalo no se supiera y que la imagen intachable de Byakuya no fuera manchado, un acuerdo financiero que hasta el día de hoy, mes con mes había sido depositado en su cuenta.

Pero lo más raro de todo era, que a pesar de llevar aproximado casi 5 años, su hija Rukia no hubiera retirado ningún peso.

— ¿A que están jugado Rukia? —un par de golpes lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, guardo la foto en el último cajón de su escritorio y lo cerró. No podía permitir que nadie encontrara esa foto. —adelante.

—Buenos tardes padre—sonrió su primogénito de 30 años, Senbonzakura Kuchiki, casi una copia de su padre, aunque él no poseía la seriedad tan severa de su padre—Kurosaki Shiba, nos está esperado en la sala de juntas.

—Y al parecer, no eran mentiras lo que se decía de él, es muy guapo—detrás de su hermano mayor, se encontraba la segunda hija de Byakuya.

Sore Kuchiki era tan hermosa como su padre y hermano, su cabello era blanco y poseía hermosos ojos azules, siendo la segunda hija con tan solo 27 años y soltera.

—Deja de decir tonterías Sode*, Kurosaki es nuestro próximo socio, no tu pretendiente.

—Tranquilo hermano, no estoy diciendo que me vaya a casar con él, por el momento —bromeo la chica de ojos azules.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Relájate.

—¿Relajarme? Enserio Kurosaki que tienes en la cabeza, sabes que estaba ocupado con el nuevo proyecto de la empresa y me traes aquí, como si fuera tu secretaria.

—Vamos Hitsu al proyecto no le pasara nada, si estas unas horas aquí; deberías tomarlo con calma amigo.

El joven de cabellos blancos se cruzo de brazos y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—En todo caso, ¿se puede saber que hago aquí? Yo que sepa esto solo te concierne a ti, no a mí.

—Me ofendes amigo,yo que te considero mi mano derecha, por eso te invite a venir.

—Corrección, me obligaste a venir, sabias muy bien que estaba ocupado y además que era mi hora de almorzar.

—Te prometí que iríamos a comer luego de cerrar el trato, hay que amargado eres Hitsu y eso que eres más joven que yo.

—Y tu inmaduro derrochador de dinero, que en vez de trabajar, tu secretaria anda tras de ti, obligándote a a que termines tu papeleo y cierres los tratos de la empresa.

El mayor de los kurosaki solo se encogió de hombros.

—La vida no se trata de solo trabajar , amigo, si que eres un aguafiestas, tks deberías buscarte una novia, sabes.

Al oír eso, el peliblanco frunció el ceño y cerro las manos formándolo en puños.

—Ahora que lo pienso, sueles desaparecerte precisamente a esta hora todos los días, ¿acaso tienes novia Hitsugaya? —cuestiono.

—De mi vida privada no hablo con nadie—gruño molesto—Así que concéntrate en tu vida y deja de fastidiarme.

Tras decir aquello, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejado entrar a la familia Kuchiki y a varios socios de la empresa, cosa que agradeció Toushiro, lo último que le faltaba era entablar una conversación de su vida amorosa y sus acosos a su ex-novia.

.

.

.

.

Se dirigió a paso lento aquella empresa, desde el primer momento que puso un pie en ella, los chismes comenzaron a correr por toda la oficina, a él no le importo mucho, de por si estaban acostumbrado aquello, lo más seguro era que muchos se sorprendería verlo ahí, paso despreocupadamente al hombre de seguridad, que este solo agito la cabeza indicado que pudiera pasar, después de todo, el parecido con su hermano servía para algo.

El joven de ojos avellanos se dirigió a la recepcionista de pelo corto, de un color plateado ligeramente malva, quien portaba un traje estilo sastre color negro.

—Buenas tardes— musito el hombre de forma seria, la mujer se sonrojo por aquella voz timida— estoy buscado a una persona, me dijeron que trabaja aquí.

La mujer guardo la compostura y por fin se digno hablar.

—Buenas tardes tenga señor, con mucho gusto podría ayudarlo, si me facilitara el nombre de la persona que busca.

El hombre que traje negro, sonrió.

—Hirako Shinji.

La mujer que traía un gafe cerca de pecho, tenía escrito el nombre de Isane Kotetsu ,lo miro extrañada, normalmente Shinji casi nunca recibía visita y si las recibía pasaba directamente a su oficina.

—El señor Hirako se encuentra en el tercer piso, en el área de diseño, en la oficina 3.

—Gracias— dijo el joven mientras se encaminaba hacia lo elevadores…

—Disculpe señor— interrumpió la joven— yo… el señor Kaien no se encuentra por el momento en las instalaciones, pero me informo que en 15 minutos estaría aquí, si gusta pasar a verlo.

— Muchas gracias por la información, pero con la persona que necesito hablar en el Arquitecto Hirako.

Sin decir más, el joven se encamino hacia el elevador, marco el boto Planta baja, mientras esperaba a que el elevado bajar hasta el primer piso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miro con atención el proyecto que tenía en las manos, a simple vista parecía perfectamente planeado, sin embargo había pequeñas inconsistencias que no le gustaba, comenzó a escribir en su libreta los pros y contras de dicho proyecto.

La música de jazz sonaba por toda su oficina, había una atmosfera de tranquila, hasta que cierto ruido lo saco de sus pensamiento.

—El señor Hirako no está recibiendo a nadie— escucho decir a sus secretaria, Shinji en ningún momento se movió de su lugar, es más, estaba estudiado el proyecto sin importar lo que ocurriera afuera.

—Claro que el me recibirá.

Después de aquello, un sujeto de cabellera naranja había abierto la oficinal de rubio, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de tocas, la mujer que corría apresuradamente de cabellos naranja corto y ojos de color azul parecía molesta.

—Señor Hirako, lo siento, el señor no quiso hacer caso a mis advertencias y… si quiere llamo a seguridad.

Shinji quien tenía la vista aun en su documento alzo levemente la mirada, se quito los lentes que traía puesto y comenzó a pasara su mano derecha en su cabello.

—No te preocupes Kiyone, al parecer el hombrecito se cree tan importante para que lo reciba, así que lo hare, porque no vas a almorza mientras me hago cargo de la zanahoria.

—Si señor— y la mujer de cabello naranja había salido prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

— ¿a quién llamas cabeza de zanahoria? Pervertido

—Haya, haya, mira que tenemos aquí, qué milagro es verte por aquí Ichigo, ¿acaso tu esposa te dio permiso?— sonrió burlonamente su amigo mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—Ha pasado tiempo Shinji— dijo el joven de cabellera naranja—tiene dos años desde que te vi, después de tu bod..

—Kurosaki, no recordemos el pasado quieres, ¿ahora dime a que debo tu visita?— cuestiono el rubio regresado su mirada a los documentos.

—En realidad necesito pedirte un favor — le contesto el peli naranja—aunque realmente me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, no estaba muy seguro que los rumores fueran ciertos.

—Tu agradable visita se debe a que deseabas comprobar los rumores—una sonrisa se extendió en todo su rostro—curiosamente también estoy intrigado, por cierto rumores que anda sobre ti y tu amada esposa.

—Fue una sorpresa enterarme, que el heredero Hirako, fuera desterrado el mismo día de su boda. —interrumpió, antes que Shinji dijera algo más.

—Sabia que venias a burlarte de mí, bien, no me quejo, al final con mi inteligencia y carrera, me las pude apañar todo este tiempo, creo que lo mejor de todo, fue que aún conservo mi soltería, no como otros desearía tener.

—Touché, no querías perder ninguna discusión, ¿verdad amigo?

—Te dije que he escuchado rumores, en fin, dime que favor deseas que te haga.

—Necesito que me ayude a buscar a una persona.

—Entonces ¿soy más importante que Kaien?— se burló el chico—normalmente siempre acudes a él.

—Na, Kaien no sabe nada de lo que te pediré, después de lo de Meninas, no fue el mismo y dudo mucho que me pueda ayudar, sin meter la pata.

El joven rubio sonrió nuevamente.

—Una mujer puede cambiar hasta el más cuerdo de los hombres y destruirlo en un instante.

—Nunca diste con ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso ya no importa, lo que se queda en el pasado, ahí se queda, mejor háblame de esta persona ¿Quién es tan importante como para que Ichigo Kurosaki , la busques?

— ¿Porque piensa que es un "ella"?

—Nadie busca a otra persona con tanto interés, como tú lo está haciendo, además no creo que te guste los hombres.

—Bastardo, que estupidez dice, en fin, necesito tu ayuda para encontrarla.

—Que interesante— dijo Shinji dejado a un lado su informe y cruzándose de brazos— dime quien es ella

—ella es…..

**El mundo es tan pequeño, que sin darte cuenta, al final los mundos separados se unirán, las vidas entre lazadas y los sueños, será tejido alrededor de otros, después de todo, la vida te da sorpresas inesperadas y algunas veces indeseadas.**

* * *

Sode* debido a que el Shiyaruki se puso como apellido de rukia, tuve que pone Sode a su hermana, que seria la materialización de la espada.

Los kuchiki originalmente no aparecía en este omake ni hitshugaya XD ni no mas adelante, pero la idea vino a mi.

* * *

Bueno creo que ya quedo claro como se esta uniendo los mundos de nuestros personajes :D espero que les haya gustado :3

Dado que solo hemos visto el punto de vista de las protagonistas, no les da curiosidad ¿que habrá pasado los chicos ?:P

acepto teorias XD

**¿Sabias que..**

_Por cada review que dejas , la autora se pone feliz de que su obra es aceptada;el tardar horas escribiendo o perfeccionado una historia es algo difícil, pero es bien recompensado, cuando dejan comentarios sobre una historia, pero es triste cuando las alertas y favoritos creces ,pero los review no, aquello hace creer al autor que su fic no es interesante, por lo cual suele dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en otros proyectos._

_Acabemos con los corazones rotos,movimiento review, dejemos un comentario a nuestro autor, cuando su historias nos haga sonreir, llorar o simplemente querer leer mas de sus obras ;)_

con cariño fran :)

24/03/15


	6. Sentimientos Confusos

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;** lo único que me pertenece es la historia,** prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l.

**Muchas gracias a :**

**HinaHitsugaya**

**Akari Haruko **

**jailys-sama **

**sunev31**

**_Conteste directamente su review a su cuenta, a los anónimos aqui les responderé;_**

**Kuchiki Saber**:Hola Kuchiki saber,gracias por tu review ToT yo igual estoy emocionada, mientras estoy trazado la historia, los fragmentos de los capitulos aparecen, la manera en que voy a estructura la historia, se complica un poco, cuando nuevas ideas surgen, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, en los proximos capitulos, los chicos tendra un espacio, para explicar su situacion y luego, se uniran la historia, hasta llegar a la parte del prologo, espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos. :3

**jessica kuchiki** :Hola jessica ,gracias por el comentario, veras que en los siguientes capitulos los chicos seran los protagonista, lo que implicara, drama de sus vidas, se acepta tirarle piedras, ok no, espero que te guste este capitulo, mas adelante, los capitulos seran centrado en todas las parejas, por ahora, se les dara un espacio a los chico, de la misma forma que paso con las chicas y en el orden, nos vemos ;D

_Muchas gracias por su review, me hicieron feliz_ y me inspiraron,quiero aclarar que el orden de los capitulos irán cambiado, e los capítulos ya subido sufrirá modificaciones en la redacción, tendrá una reedicion, sera cambiados,quitados o agregados algunas escenas, dependiendo del capitulo.

_**También gracias a los que leen y no les da tiempo de dejar algun review, y a los que me agregan en sus favorito ;)**_

_**Tengo el consuelo, que al menos le esta gustado la historia**_

Por ultimo, los capítulos siguiente, sera basado en los personajes masculino,cada personaje tendrá su propio capitulo, de la forma en que fue de las chicas, en el mismo orden,habrá insinuación de las respectivas parejas :D nos vemos

**con cariño fran :D**

* * *

***ALTO***

**Cosas que debes saber antes de leer:**

Es HitsHina

IchiRuki

ShiYori

Sobre-aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Se Escribe Tōshirō Hitsugaya: se pronunciaría Toushirou Hitsugaya, asi que para evitarme problemas decidi escribir como se pronuncia.

**Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

Comillas "" -pensamientos de personajes.

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC y OOC

**Universo alterno.**

* * *

**4.-Sentimientos confusos.**

.

.

.

"_**Son las cosas más cercanas las que más nos cuesta ver, el amor puede rodearnos y estar oculto a la vez, dice que el verdadero amor nunca muero, pero mata estar sin él."**_

_**Ghostgirl-locas de amor**_

Curiosamente, cuando perdemos algo que amamos, en vez de dejarlo ir, nos aferramos aquel objeto, persona o recuerdo, dependiendo de cuanto lo amemos, en el amor es así, cuando perdemos aquella persona que amamos, no la dejamos ir; tal vez sea el hecho de que uno no enfrente aquel acontecimiento llamado "ruptura", mientras más intente ignorarlo u olvidarlo, será más difícil de sanar, las heridas del corazón.

Toushiro Hitsugaya lo sabía bien, aun así, parecía masoquista aferrándose a ella. A la joven que había conocido 6 años atrás, de la cual 8 meses atrás había dejado y que al mes siguiente, el la estuviera acosado.

¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a ella? Era preferible dejarla ir, no obstante, su cabeza no se lo permitía.

No se dio cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, desde hace 7 meses, el repetía aquella vieja rutina que adopto luego de su separación, no era algo de que se orgulleciera; el primer mes lo soporto, había sido lo bastante fuerte para no buscarla, no obstante, cada día que pasaba era como si estuviera muerto, como si el sol se apagara a su alrededor y solo quedara la oscuridad, como si fuera una película de dolor, por eso había tomado aquella decisión, aquella rutina diaria.

Todas las tardes, alrededor de las 15:30 p.m, sin excusa ni pretexto pasaba por aquel lugar, a veces solo tardaba 5 minutos mientras la miraba sonreír, otras veces permanecía quieto, casi media hora (y en caso extremos una hora), siempre desde el otro extremo de la calle, entre las sombras, evitado que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, y vaya que Momo era demasiado despistada, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Cualquier persona que se diera cuenta de su rutina, diría que era un acosador en potencia, más el no cree eso; para él era algo difícil de explicar, pero cuando la veía, era como si todo a su alrededor tuviera sentido, como si aún estuviera vivo (literalmente hablado) incluso, si su corazón doliera en el proceso.

"_¿Qué sientes por ella?"_

Suspiro con melancolía, no podía contestar aquella pregunta, que siempre se formulaba ,a pesar de que expusiera que solo era amistad, cariño tal vez, sabía que había algo de falso en aquellas respuesta, ya que para él, ella era algo más que una simple novia, amiga, pareja , etc.., ya ni sabía cómo llamar a Momo.

"_¿Qué más da?, ya no somos nada…"_

Su vida era vacía, nada le importaba más que contemplarla desde lejos, en verla sonreír, lo hacía feliz.

Aunque parecía mentira, Hitsugaya se comportaba como un niño pequeño, un niño que se aferraba a juguete viejo, qué por más que deseaba dejar ir, no lo hacía, no del todo, Momo había significado mucho para él, no obstante el deseaba que ella fuera feliz, que formara la familia que tanto deseaba, que encontrara a alguien que la amara, como él no podía hacerlo.

Había intentado olvidarla (incluso podía asegura que casi lo logra) pero entonces venia los recuerdos, aquellas memorias tan felices para él, tantas sonrisas y caricias de parte de ella, eso era algo que no podía olvidar por completo, no, después de tanto tiempo de conocerla.

"_Debo hacerlo, la tengo que olvidar"_

Desvió la mirada de aquella repostería, era doloroso ver como la única persona que había querido, rehacía su vida. Volvió a suspirar con nostalgia.

— ¿Con que a aquí vienes todos los días?— dijo una voz detrás de él.

Al instante palideceos, de todas las personas que podía haber descubierto su secreto, tenía que ser él, precisamente. La voz de Kaien Kurosaki Shiba, era imposible de olvidar, mas siendo el jefe de Hitsugaya.

— ¿Qué necesitas Kurosaki?— pregunto molesto, odiaba que la gente se metiera en lo que no les importa, giro su cabeza hacia el susodicho.

—Hey, no porque te hable, quiere decir que necesite algo— dijo ofendido, el joven de cabellos negros como la noche.

Hitsugaya alzo la ceja derecha.

—Entonces..

— Yo..Solo..amm—necesitaba una buena excusa, el primogénito de los Kurosaki, sabía que si le decía que lo estaba espiado, era como meterse a la boca del lobo.

En este caso, meterse con el chico más gruño y más amargado del mundo; en otro tiempo, tal vez ,le hubiese dicho algo más inteligente, pero Kaien había cambiado mucho en los últimos 5 años, para su desgracia, había cambiado de ser una persona ejemplar, hacer un mujeriego irresponsable y sin remedio.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no necesito nada de ti— sonrió avergonzado, no le quedó otra opción, que decirle la verdad.

—Entonces ¡por qué mierda me molestas!—hecho una furia, rezongo el joven albino.

Su jefe solo se encogió de hombro. Kaien Kurosaki era un hombre, de ojos azul-verdoso y de cabellera negra, además de era el presidente de la compañía Kurosaki Shiba, tenía 27 años, aun así, se veía como un niño a lado de Hitsugaya (y no me refiero a la estatura, ya que Toushiro media 1.7m) si no a la manera de comportarse.

— Es solo que tenía curiosidad… por saber a dónde ibas todas las tardes—admitió.

"_Tal vez no debía hacerlo"_

—Eso no te importa—y al decir de eso, Hitsugaya comenzó a caminar lejos de su amigo, sentía un particular enojo hacia su jefe, ya que por culpa de él, ya no podía seguir observado a Hinamori y aquel rubio teñido(los celos no son bueno, hace pensar lo peor de otras personas) debía irse lo más pronto posible, antes de que el Kurosaki se diera cuenta de su _**"NO ACOSO"**_ hacia Momo (acosador en potencia) y difundiera rumores falso. Cosa que el Kurosaki no haría… a lo mejor sí, uno nunca se sabe, mas con el cambiante de Kaien.

—Hey, ¿por qué estas tan amargado?, además porque te vas, pensé que estabas observado aquellas chicas, eh, picaron, es acaso que esa hermosa rubia despampanante te gusta, quien diría que te gustara ese tipo de chicas, bien grandotas—hablado en doble sentido.

— ¡Cállate!

Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, antes de que intensificara el paso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si Toushiro pensaba que Kaien era molestoso, debía buscar un nuevo adjetivo, porque la palabra quedaba corta, y eso se debía a que luego que Kurosaki lo siguiera, lo estuviera atosigado con constantes preguntas sobre la rubia de los enormes ojos.

"_Que estúpido es, ¿cómo puede creer que me gusta la loca de Matsumoto?, enserio, ahora si se lleva el premio del rey de los idiotas"_

A él solo le gustaba una persona, y no era una chica rubia de grandes pecho, si no alguien más sencilla y pequeña, alguien a quien él, consideraba más que "perfecta".

Suspiro cansado mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—Tengo una idea— dijo cierto pelinegro entrado a la oficina del albino, definitivamente hoy no era su día. El Hitsugaya lo miro con odio puro, mientras una venita aparecía en su rostro.

"_Ahora ni descansar puede uno, Kurosaki y sus geniales ideas, hasta un perro sabe planear mejor que el cejotas. Acaso los presidentes de hoy en día, no se preocupan por su empresa"_

—Kurosaki, largo de mi oficina— fuera lo que fuera que estuviera planeado, nada bueno saldría de ello.

Y no era que Kaien siempre hacia tonterías (la mayoría de las veces lo eran). Kurosaki ignoro a su amigo y tomo asiento en uno de los muebles negros que había en la oficina.

—Nada de eso—dijo burlonamente—me la pase pensado toda la tarde y llegue a una conclusión, tu pequeño shiro siempre me has apoyado en todas las juntas y me has sacado de más de un millón de apuros, no me regañas tanto como la "bruja de Lisa"— dijo mirado en todas las direcciones antes de decir aquello— por eso, yo Kurosaki Shiba, te ayudare con aquella sexy rubia de aquella cafetería— le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

1,2,3..

Fue el tiempo que tardo Hitsugaya en darse cuenta que su amigo era un idiota sin remedio, cerró los ojos, intentado no gritarle un montón de cosas a su amigo, cuando por fin se calmó, lo miro a los ojos y con voz fría le respondió.

—Ya te dije que ella no me interesa—cruzo los brazos y conto hasta diez antes de que sacara a su jefe de su oficina.

— Oh— dijo algo avergonzado— lo siento mucho, pequeño shiro, pero ya hice algo, respectó a …

Tal vez aquello le tomó por sorpresa o estaba pensado en el molesto apodo que le había puesto Kaien.

Aquel apodo que 6 años atrás, había adoptado, cuando daba sus prácticas en la empresa (en aquel entonces él estudiaba todavía la preparatoria, aunque posteriormente siguió dado su prácticas de la carrera en la dichosa empresa), aquel sobrenombre que aborrecía, ya no era un enano, como lo era en aquel entonces.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras de su amigo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo exaltado.

—Pues…—vacilo, cuando vio lo alterado que estaba su amigo.

— ¿Qué hiciste Shiba?

"_Bueno, tal vez no había sido una buena idea"_, pensó Kaien.

.

.

.

.

**Media hora después.**

La pastelería "dulce pecado" había mandado a Matsumoto, Momo y a Miyako a la empresa Kurosaki Shiba, una hora atrás, el presidente había solicitado varios postres de dicha pastelería ,no solo eso, si no que había pedido que mandara algún personal para que los atendiera, específicamente que fueran _rubias_, pero para su mala suerte, la única rubia que trabajaba era Rangiku, sin embargo la dueña nunca mandaría sola a la rubia, la conocía como a la palma de su mano, a pesar de que era buena en su trabajo , no le quitaba lo coqueta y torpe que era, así que mando a las otras dos chicas para que ayudara a la rubia, aunque secretamente era, para que ellas se hicieran cargo de todo, Rangiku y evento en la misma oración, no funcionaba.

—Esto es demasiado raro—dijo Miyako mientras seguía a la asistente del presidente, a lado de ella iba una feliz Matsumoto y una temerosa Momo; la primera estaba feliz puesto la había solicitado, cosa que rubia intuyo que era por su belleza, mientras que la segunda estaba completamente desconcentrada, temiendo encontrarse a cierto albino, después de todo, el joven Hitsugaya trabajaba en esa misma empresa.

—Yoo...también creo que es raro—musito por debajo Hinamori.

—Pff, que agua fiestas son chicas, de seguro no pagaran bien, sólo por atender a los guapetones que trabajan aquí, eeh.

—Rangiku—regaño Momo

—Si te refieres a los mujeriegos, cerdos sexista que hay aquí, preferiría estar alimentado a los cerdos, que trabajar aquí— comento Miyako.

—Te aseguro que alimentar a los cerdos sería más divertido que trabajar con estos—susurro la asistente de cabello negros y gafas, que vestía un traje de ejecutiva(una falda y blusa de color negro) a un costado de su traje tenía una tarjetita que decía "Lisa".

—Vez, hasta ella coincide conmigo.

—Nada Miyako, si sigues así, te quedaras solterona. —dijo Matsumoto indignada.

—Mira quien lo dice—rezongo la Shirayuki.

—Yo creo, que las dos se quedaran solteras, si sigue así— intercedió Lisa, quien iba caminado al frente de ellas.

—Oye…—intento rezongar la chica de ojos celestes.

— Deberías tener cuidado— dijo nuevamente Lisa— los ejecutivos de esta empresa les gusta jugar con las rubias, y debo decir que todo aquí son unos bastardos, pero eso no es ninguna novedad, todo los hombres son unos cerdos, recuérdalo muy bien, hermana de Hiyori.

—Te lo dije rubia— dijo Miyako burlándose.

—Oiga, deje de confabularse en mi contra —la indignación salía en cada palabra—Ademas lo otros fue diferente, él era un bastardo desde antes.

—Deja de excusarlos—respondió la mujer de gafas—todos los hombres son así.

—En eso tiene razón.

Mientras Miyako y Rangiku comenzaba otra nueva discusión, Momo miraba con terror el pasillo, definitivamente se debió negar en ir aquella empresa, además, había quedado con Kira para salir, pero gracias al trabajo de último momento, había cancelado la cita, hasta mañana en la noche, cosa que a Kira no le molesto (aunque era mentira, pero como estaba feliz que Momo aceptara, no le importo cambiar la cita para mañana). Ahora Momo se debatía, en irse o quedarse, sabía que en ese lugar Hitsugaya trabajaba y lo último que deseaba a estas alturas de su vida, era volver a verlo, la heridas del corazón, estaba sanado poco a poco, sin embargo, aún le dolía hablar de él, por lo que siempre intentaba no pensar en ello.

— ¿Momo estas bien?— pregunto Miyako haciendo que la chica melocotón saliera de su transe.

—Eh, no, no pasa nada—sonrió avergonzadamente.

—Es cierto Momo, desde que llegamos has estado muy callada y pálida—continuo Ran.

—Eh, no es nada, no se preocupe por mí— dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Miyako.

Lisa las condujo hasta la sala de reuniones, posteriormente les dio las indicaciones que su jefe le había dado. Rápidamente las chicas comenzaron acomodar las cosas que traía en la dichosa sala, mientras Miyako cortaba los pasteles y Momo colocaba en las mesas, los distintos postres que traía, Rangiku por su parte, se encargaba de colocar la cafetera cerca de los postres.

—Aun no entiendo…—suspiro— ¡por qué nosotras debemos hacer esto!— se quejó Rangiku

— Nos contrataron para eso. — comentaba Miyako mientras acomodaba las servilletas y los platos. –no eras tú la más feliz por venir aquí, después de todo, tú fuiste la más solicitada

— Tienes razón—sonrió felizmente la rubia— espero que el mismísimo Shiba nos salude, oí que es muy guapo y sexy, además de que es un semental en la cama— le guiño el ojo a Miyako, para ver si esta captaba lo que le decía, la pobre solo se sonrojo— pero él no conoce a Rangiku Matsumoto, el será mi presa a partir de ahora, muahahahaha.

—No creo que podamos verlo— intervino Momo, rompiendo la ilusión de Ran— después de todo, su asistente fue la que nos atendió, no él.

Sin embargo Rangiku perdió interés de lo que decía momo.

—Lo más raro de todo, es que por estar aquí solo dos horas, nos pagaran 3 veces lo que ganamos en un mes, la verdad no entiendo la vida de los ricos.

—Eso es, porque los ricos son unos imbéciles. —dijo la pelinegra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sshh, no digas eso aquí, alguien te puede escuchar y luego no tendremos a quien coquetear.

Miyako le lanzo una mirada de "no lo dices enserio"

Sin embargo ran solo le mando una mirada de "chicos sexy "y ahí perdió la conexión con ella.

Definitivamente su tía tenía razón, mandar a Rangiku sola aquel lugar no sería buena idea, por suerte ella y Momo aún estaba en la repostería cuando las solicitaron, Miyako suspiro pesadamente mientras se tallaba la sien, Momo por otro lado, rogaba a todos los santos porque Hitsugaya no estuviera cerca de ella.

—Pelinegra—le llamo Lisa en voz baja— si fuera tú, haría que mi amiga midiera su libertinaje, en esta empresa, muchos de los ejecutivos son unos cerdos, incluso mi jefe; sí quieres un consejo, mantén los ojos en tus amigas, más en la rubia que parece comerse el mundo, en esta empresa hay todo tipo de calaña.

Miyako solo asistió con la cabeza, mientras pensaba en que lío se había metido.

—Etto Lisa-san, perdón que pregunte pero ¿exactamente que desea Kurosaki-san que hagamos?

Antes que Lisa o Miyako pudiera contestar, Rangiku se les adelanto.

—Él quiere que atendamos a su personal— dijo en voz sexy la rubia— ya sabes Momo, eh,— y le guiño un ojo a la chica de cabellos negros, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la chica melocotón.

—Matsumoto — grito la otra pelinegra mientras reprendía a la chica de ojos azules. Y le decía algo como "Estas locas", "Que se joda" y cosas así.

Al ver aquella escena Momo sonrió, era divertido ver como sus amigas se peleaba, después de todo, Rangiku era el tipo de persona que decía lo que pensaba (desvergonzadamente) además de ser más liberal, por otro lado, la pobre de Miyako siempre era una persona muy serie y un poco inocentona en algunas cosas, por lo cual Rangiku solía hacerle maldades. Eran tan opuesta pero a la vez parecidas.

—Eh Miya, deberías aprovechar, y conseguirte un novio, guapo y rico, que cumpla todos tus caprichos.

—Lo cual me haría parecer urgida y desesperada por tener compañía, no gracias, me gusta mi soltería– respondió.

—Lo que es peor aún—respondió horrorizada— a este paso terminaras solterona, rodeada de 50 gatos y viendo estúpidas películas de emos solteronas independiente, lo cual yo Rangiku, está completamente en desacuerdo, no permitiré que mi amiga se vuelva una amargada come libros.

—En eso caso, yo por ser tu amiga, no permitiré que algún idiota te desgracie la vida, llenado de falsas promesas de amor con cincuenta hijos y viviendo debajo de un puente, roñada por las ratas.

—¡Oye, eso fue cruel! Además no pienso tener hijos hasta unos años después, cuando este casada y viva en una casa grande y no roñada por ratas, será como un cuento de hadas.

—La vida no es un cuento de hadas tonta, el amor es solo una anestesia que cuando menos te lo esperas, te mata.

Y así, nuevamente las dos comenzaron con sus habituales discusiones.

Momo rio, definitivamente sus amigas podía sacarles un par de sonrisas en el peor de los momentos.

—Sabes— dijo Lisa acercándose a Momo— no sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que nos hemos visto en algún lugar, enserio ¿no nos conocemos de antes?— le pregunto Lisa, cosa que hizo que Momo se pusiera nerviosa, la verdad, era que ni ella misma lo sabía, tal vez la había visto una o dos veces, en algún evento aquel había asistido con Toushiro.

—No creo— dijo de manera cortante, sin embargo Lisa intuía que había algo más, estaba segura que conocía a la chica de algún lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un chichón palpitaba en la cabeza del presidente de la compañía Kurosaki y asociados, quien se encontraba sentado, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, meditado lo que minutos antes había dicho Toushiro.

—No era para tanto, peque shiro –dijo por fin el Kurosaki, abriendo los ojos y poniendo cara triste.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? —Alzo el puño molesto.

—¿Qué?, yo solo quería ayudarte con la pechugona y..

—Ella no me gusta— dijo aún más enojado que antes, bajado el brazo.

—No me quieras engañar Hitsugaya, vi como mirabas a esa hermosa señorita, eh picaron, te gustan grandotas.

— ¿Pero qué mierda dices? Ya te dije que ella no me gusta, NO ME GUSTA, además, yo no la miraba a ella—lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajito, que su amigo no alcanzo a oírlo.

— Te gusta, lo se, no quieras hacerme creer otra cosa, no seas tímido, no te preocupes Toushi, hare todo lo posible para que tengas una cita con ella.

Y por más que Toushiro le explicara a su amigo, que no le gustaba Rangiku, este se empeñaba en unirlo a ella, por lo que ya fastidiado, prefirió ignorar a su amigo, mientras pensaba que haría con ella y sobretodo, quería calmar sus nervios desde que escucho que Momo podía haber venido a la empresa. Según Lisa, la asistente de Kaien, había informado que las personas que había solicitado su pervertido jefe, había llegado y para sorpresa de este, sólo una de las tres chicas, era rubia.

El joven de ojos turquesa, pidió la descripción de las otras dos, de forma casual, como si no le importara, sin embargo por dentro, se moría de ganas por saber si una de las dos chicas, era Momo.

Aun no podía dar crédito a la estúpida idea (y si estúpida idea) que había tenido su amigo para traer a la rubia a la empresa, una excusa tan patética como una celebración atrasada de san Valentín.

"_Bastardo derrochador de dinero"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 minutos después de instalarse en la sala de reuniones, varios empleados de la empresa llegaron al salón, donde las tres chicas se pusieron a tenderlo con toda la calma posible, ética y profesionalmente; Miyako y Momo atendía a los hombres como mujeres, cosa que no Matsumoto no hacía, puesto que la chica de cabellos rubios, se había lanzado a atender a un grupo de chicos sexy con traje de ejecutivo, Momo intuía que en cualquier momento Miyako saltaría encima de la rubia y le daría un par de cachetadas para que se pusiera hacer su trabajo, sin embargo eso no llego a pasar, puesto Miyako solo había suspirado e ignorado, el comportamiento sinvergüenza de Matsumoto.

—Ran—chan— dijo Momo caminado hacia ella, inflado las mejillas y colocado sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

—Momo— sonrió la rubia— ven Momo, quiero presentarte a los ejecutivos de finanzas.

—Matsumoto, Miya necesita que le ayudemos, no venimos a socializar, si no a trabajar— reclamo la chica de baja estatura.

—Momo yo.

—Buenas tardes señoritas—interrumpió el mismísimo Kaien.

Era tan alto y guapo, que intimido a Momo, al grado de que ella bajara la vista al suelo y se pusiera roja.

No podía negar lo guapo que era.

—Buenas tardes— sonrió Rangiku con tanto descaro mientras se enrollaba el cabello entre sus dedos, Momo suspiro mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar, definitivamente Matsumoto nunca cambiaria, no , después de lo que su ex novio le había hecho, la chica rubia había cambiado completamente.

Momo no dijo nada y se acercó hacia Miyako.

—Miya-san necesita que te ayude— dijo Momo acercándose a ella. La pelinegra la miro y agito en forma de no.

—Ya he terminado, este fue el último pastel que corte.

Momo aun no podía comprender, por qué la chica de ojos azules-oscuro siempre se portaba amable y aunque en ocasiones pareciera que se enojaba, nunca absolutamente nunca les gritaba. Además que era una persona responsable, tanto como sacrificar su días libres para cocinar y prepara pedidos de último momento.

—Nunca he comprendido el cómo haces que todo sea fácil— soltó de repente Momo. Miyako que estaba acomodado algunos bocadillos en la mesa, solo sonrió.

— Cocinar es mi pasión, al igual que a ti— le sonrió maternalmente— a veces es difícil, otras es fácil, pero siempre es divertido, siempre y cuando cocines con amor— le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Miya-chan porque estas en una repostería y no en un restaurant, tu pasión es cocinar comida, no postres— cuestiono Momo. Miyako solo sonrió.

— Bueno, es verdad que amo cocinar, pero también amo hacer postres—confeso— no trabajo en algún restaurant, por el simple hecho de que no me gusta estar en la cocina todo el día, dirigir y supervisar todo mi alrededor..

—Pero si estas en la cocina todo el día.

—Si pero no-dijo alzado su mirada a Momo— antes, trabaja en Linguini y tenía el puesto de "chef cuisine".

Momo se sorprendió por tal revelación.

"_Linguini, el mejor restaurant de Karakura… además de eso tenía el puesto de Cuisine, pero ¡si es el mejor puesto para un chef!.. Entonces… ¿Por qué lo dejo?"_

—Te preguntaras porque lo deje, sencillamente ser la responsable de todo un restaurant no va conmigo, además de que casi no cocinaba si no que supervisaba para que todo saliera genial, a veces pasaba horas y horas checado que todo los pastillos estuviera listo; y que no les faltara nada, ya no cocinaba y eso era lo que más amaba, entonces un día vine ayudar a mi tía Hisana y me enamore de la pastelería—sonrió—me enamore de ver cómo la gente era feliz comiendo algún postre, el ambiente era cálido y confortable, entonces termine mi contrato en linguini y me vine a trabajar a dulce pecado.

Al decir aquello, Miyako se sintió ajena a sus propias palabas (aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de trabajar en algo que amara tanto), pero era verdad, amaba cocinar, no por eso iba estar en un restaurant cocinado todo el día (en su caso, checado que todo saliera bien, le gustaba trabajar con su tía, podía hacer postres cuando quisiera y observar a la gente ir a la cafetería-repostería.

Amaba ver desde la vitrina, pasar a la gente por el lugar, le gustaba ver como tomaba café o compraba en aquel lugar, era un lugar mágico. Momo también había experimentado aquel sentimiento, ella amaba cocinar, más cuando shiro elogiaba sus pastillos o sus postres, tristemente, se dio cuenta que eso ya no sería así.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Rangiku Matsumoto— dijo la chica rubia, mientras extendía la mano hacia el pelinegro. Este tomo la mano blanquecina de la chica, se la llevo a los labios y deposito un casto beso.

—Kaien Kurosaki Shiba, a sus órdenes hermosa dama— dijo el chico galantemente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa pícara.

La rubia solo soltó una risita tonta, Lisa quien observaba la escena, le dio asco en solo pensar que alguien tan tonta, callera en las redes de su jefe, pensó en la pobre de Hiyori, y lo molesta que estaría si llegase a entera, que su hermana mayor estuviera ligado con un hombre, tan parecido a su ex novio Shinji.

No era de esperar, que Hiyori odiara a las personas con una personalidad, tan parecida a su ex.

—A sus órdenes— interrumpió con sarcasmo, la joven pelinegra— debería ponerse a trabajar en vez de perder el tiempo, cerdo.

Ante aquellas palabras, la atmósfera romántica de los chicos se había roto, el joven Kurosaki había puesto los ojos en blanco, mientras articulaba la palabra de "amargada" y "malvada" entre otras cosas.

—Lisa, tranquila mujer, tomar un descanso, no nos hará mal.

—Lo siento señor responsable—dijo sarcásticamente— ¡oh claro! Usted es todo menos responsable, así que deje de joderme y decir que me calle y póngase a trabajar.

—Lisa por favor lindura, podrías olvidarte un poco del trabajo— Kaien se había girado para ver a Lisa y suplicarle mientras hacía ojitos.

—Ella tiene razón— dijo una voz fría, vio que detrás de Lisa se encontraba su amigo de cabello blanco,..

Matsumoto sintió de pronto como una ola de ansiedad la invadía.

"_¡No podía ser posible que el estuviera aquí!, ¡no podía ser que ese chiquillo estuviera en el mismo lugar que momo!"_

En ese momento, la rubia cayó en cuenta sobre algo muy importante, que había ignorado desde que llego.

—¡Hey! shiro-chan, deberías guardar silencio, no vez que casi consigo una cita con la rubia— susurro en voz baja— necesito seducirla para que acepte una cita contigo.

—Te he dicho que ella no me interesa— le dijo furioso.

Matsumoto abrió completamente los ojos, mientras daba un par de paso hacia donde se encontraba el Kurosaki.

Por otro lado Momo había servido un café y se lo estaba llevado a Lisa, quien se lo había pedido minutos atrás, cuando la chica se acercó hacia ellos, miro con horror que a lado de Lisa se encontraba su ex novio, él único hombre a quien había amado con locura.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Todo paso tan rápido, sintió como si todo diera vuelta, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, antes de que se diera cuenta, la taza de café había caído al piso, haciéndose añico;, un par de ojos verdes se posaron en ella, mientras que los suyos color chocolate se clavaba en el piso viendo con horror lo que había hecho. La mandíbula de Matsumoto se había abierto por completo, mientras que Lisa observaba a la pelinegra y el chico de ojos azul- verdoso miraba la escena.

—Yo … lo ..lo

—Lo siento—se adelantó a decir otra voz femenina mientras levantaba los resto de la taza, había llegado como un salvavidas para Momo, puesto la chica de ojos azul oscuro había corrido a su ayuda y había intercedido en la mirada de los presente.

Ella murmuro algo tan bajo que nadie más escucho, a excepción de Hinamori.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Momo no supo ni como había hecho Miyako para levantar los trozos de la taza y sacarla de aquel lugar, lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar en ese momento, fue los hermoso ojos verdoso de Hitsugaya que la miraba como si la quisiera, a Rangiku tan pálida como un fantasma, a Lisa y al sujeto de ojos azul-verdoso, mirándola, como hacia toda la sala, los ojos no se apartaba de ellas, sin embargo , Miyako parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y su rostro aun mostraba la misma tranquilidad que tenía hace rato.

Tampoco supo como fue que llegaron al baño, ni como no se dio cuenta que Miyako se había cortado la mano, lo único que pudo ver, fue a Miyako limpiándole el rostro mientras ella lloraba y sollozaba en silencio.

"_¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? ¿Porque estaba llorando?"_

Sin embargo, no tenía respuesta ni consuelo a su pregunta.

—Tranquila— le susurro— todo estará bien— al decir esto, Momo por fin reaccionó y se lanzó a llorar en su hombro, mientras era consolada por su amiga.

"_¡Como pudo ser una idiota! ¡no se había dado cuenta de nada!"_, pensó, no se imaginó que Momo estaba tan pálida aquella mañana por aquel chico de cabello albino, aunque no lo conocía muy bien, ella sabía que ese era el ex de Momo y también sabía que ella había sufrido los meses anteriores por culpa de él.

"_Genial Miyako, olvidaste prestar atención, otra vez…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Antes que el primogénito Kurosaki expusiera algo, la rubia había salido corriendo hacia los baños, su amigo Hitsugaya parecía algo alterado, mientras que Lisa observaba con atención la escena.

Kurosaki intento procesar todo y entender porque todo se había vuelto tenso, también quería descifrar el misterio de las chicas de cabellos negros que había salido corriendo, prácticamente.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto

—Pasó que la diversión término— y dicho esto, Hitsugaya salió de ahí.

—Lisa.

—Mmm

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Lisa miro hacia el piso, donde hacía unos minutos se había roto la taza.

"_¡Aquí hay gato encerrado! Y el idiota de Kaien ni siquiera se dio cuenta, que novedad; no debería de extrañarme de aquello."_

—¡No vez, idiota!, se rompió una taza— dijo mientras se alejaba de su jefe—¡Idiota!

.

.

.

.

Sintió como una enorme ira lo invadía, no sabía porque, pero estaba enojado, aun no sabía si era porque Shiba había hecho que Momo fuera a la empresa, o fuera el cómo había quedado Momo luego de verlo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza, los ojos chocolates la melocotón, mirándolo con horror, nunca la había visto de aquella manera, no sabía que pensar con todo aquello...

.

.

.

—_Se un buen niño— le susurro la mujer de ojos verdosos y cabello castaño mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

— _¿Te pondrás mejor?— preguntó con miedo._

_Ella le sonrió gentilmente, mientras murmuraba un sí._

_Entonces él le creyó y sonrió, la miro y supo que no amaría a nadie más como la amaba a ella, sintió de pronto reconfortante, después de todo, ella siempre hacia que él se sintiera así._

_Sin embargo, no debió creer en sus palabras, porque ella no cumplió con lo que había prometido y eso fue lo que más le dolió._

.

.

_Y vivo sin vivir en mí_

_Y muero a cada hora que se escapa sin saber de ti._

Ya era más de las diez y el continuaba perdido entre recuerdos; después de aquella fea tarde, él se había encerrado en su oficina, había pedido a la secretaria que cancelara todas sus citas y que nadie lo molestara. La pobre secretaria había sudado frio mientras asistía con la cabeza, ella siguió a pie de la letra, lo que el albino había pedido, incluso le había negado al presidente de la empresa a Hitsugaya, cosa que Shiba había tomado mal, y aunque hiciera berrinche, el albino no accedió hablar con él, no obstante, Lisa le había dejado por debajo de su puerta, un informe detallado de la próxima junta.

Estaba acostado en el sofá de color negro de su oficina, con la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras los recuerdos lo invadían.

"_¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que pensar en ella?_

No debía llorar, no quería hablar, incluso no quería vivir cuando pensaba en ella. El dolor de perderla, era lo mismo que ahora sentía hacia momo.

"_¿Por qué no podía ser como las demás personas y olvidar sus fantasmas del pasado?"_

.

.

.

.

"_Solo quiero estar junto a ti, por favor no me dejes."_

—_Eres todos ahora en mi vida, significas todo para mí— cantaba en susurro con todo su amor, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, aun joven Hitsugaya, rondado los 5 años._

—_Mami, te quiero—decía el niño de ojos verde y cabello blanco quien la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello._

—_Lo se mi corazón—sonrío la mujer quien depositando dulces besos en sus frente._

_Ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su pequeña casa, en su regazo tenia sentada a su pequeño hijo. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la llegada de su esposo._

—_Ya llegue –articulo un joven de cabellos color verde -azulado y ojos verde turquesa; Hyorinmaru Hitsugaya era un hombre sumamente guapo, muchos no crearía que a sus veinticuatro años, fuera padre de familia, ni mucho menos que se hubiera casado, tan joven._

—_Papi— el niño se levanto del regazo de su madre y corrió hacia su padre—mira lo que hice en la escuela—pronuncio perfectamente, para la edad que tenia._

—_Ahora no Toushiro_

—_Pero papi, lo hice para ti…_

— _¡He dicho que no!—grito furioso, mientras se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a caminar lado contrario a la del niño._

—_Yo.. —apenas pudo pronunciar, el pequeño niño de cinco años, mientras se quedaba parado a media sala, con los ojos cristalinos._

—_Vamos amor, quita esa cara—acaricio su rostro dulcemente su madre, llegado a su lado—papi esta algo molesto, posiblemente tuvo un mal día, peke—consoló su madre._

—_Mami—el niño se acercó y la abrazo._

—_Ven copito-chan, ayúdame a poner la mesa, ya después le mostraremos tu hermoso dibujo a papi—sonrió la mujer, intentado animar a su pequeño hijo._

_El niño asistió con la cabeza mientras seguía a su madre tomado de su mano._

"_Te quiero más que a nadie, favor nunca me dejes"_

X

X

X

— _¡Cállate!—musito su padre —solo fue una pesadilla, sé un buen niño y duérmete._

_El niño de ojos verdes no paraba de llorar, había sido tan horrible aquel sueño, lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su madre._

_Lamentablemente Tobiume Hitsugaya no se encontraba bien de salud, había permanecido todo el día en cama, con una fuerte fiebre, por eso, su esposo acudió corriendo a ver a su hijo, puesto su hijo despertado llorado y gritado por su madre._

_Y a diferencia de su esposa, Hyorinmaru era un hombre frio y serio, al grado que al ver que su hijo solo estaba llorado por tener una pesadilla, lo había regañado fuertemente._

_Pero las madres, por mas pequeñeces que tengas sus hijos, siempre acuden a su lado, sin importar que estén enfermas o tristes, por lo que Tobiume no era le excepción._

—_Hyorinmaru no seas tan malo con copito— musito la mujer acercándose a su hijo._

—_Tobiume ¿Qué haces aquí?, regresa a la cama y descansa, este chiquillo debe aprender de una vez, que no siempre iras corriendo a su lado._

—_Ve a dormir, yo me encargare de Toushiro—le respondió su esposa._

— _¡Deja de consentirlo! Solo estas haciéndolo más quisquilloso de lo que ya es, ya de por si fue un error que naciera. _

— _¡Largo de aquí, Hyorinmaru! Si ya terminaste de esparcir tu veneno,te puedes ir a dormir y dejarme a solas con mi hijo—gruño su esposa molesta, a pesar lo amara a su esposo, no toleraría que hiriera a su hijo de aquella manera, el pequeño Toushiro se acerco a su madre y la abrazo. Su esposo solo bufo molesto mientras se largaba de la habitación._

—_Mami, lo siento— dijo el niño viendo el pálido rostro de su madre— tu deberías descansar y_

—_No te preocupes mi niño— le dijo su madre cargado y acostándolo en su cama— ya estoy mejor, ahora dime que soñaste…_

—_Mami—dijo entre llanto el niño—soñé que me dejabas._

_La mujer abrazo a su hijo y lo arrullo de forma maternal._

—_Nunca te dejare mi pequeño—le sonrió su madre—solo fue un sueño, tranquilo mi bebé._

_El niño la miro, y aunque su madre le dijera aquello, aun podía recordar el sueño y peor aun, la voz de su padre hacia unos momentos._

—_Mami…¿Yo soy un error?— pregunto el niño, puesto aquellas palabras que había dicho su padre, lo había herido de una forma que nunca pensó. A veces se preguntaba si su padre lo odiaba, pero se decía mentalmente no era así, sin embargo, su padre acaba de decir que él había sido un error._

_Su madre acaricio los blancos cabellos de su hijo, depositado suaves besos en su frente._

—_Claro que no,mi amor._

—_Pero papi_

—_Papi ahora está molesto, mi niño— le dijo con voz suave su madre—copito ¿te gustaría que te contara un secreto? —susurro su madre en forma de confidente._

_El niño la miro con sus hermosos ojos turquesas, el asistió como si lo que le contara su madre, fuera un secreto importante._

—_Papi está un poco molesto consigo mismo, mas con sus sentimientos, sabes que toda su familia se encuentra en estados unidos y los extraña mucho, es frustrante para él ,por qué no puede hacer nada para ir a verlos._

_Toushiro asistió con la cabeza, él sabía que su abuelitos vivía en otro país, que su padre había llegado cuando tenía 12 años, con el único propósito de seguir adelante; sus abuelos eran gente muy pobre y vivía apenas con lo poco que tenia, años atrás, el tío de Hyorinmaru lo había llevado a Japón ,para brindarle un futuro mejor, el había luchado contra viento y marea para conseguirlo, sin embargo cuando tenía 15 años se enamoro de Tobiume y con eso desencadenaría varios problemas en su vida._

—_Pero lo que realmente le preocupa, es que no los puede darnos todo lo que él desea, sabes que ahora en el país hay una crisis económica, tiene miedo de que se cumpla ,lo que mi abuelo le dijo una vez._

_Toushiro se extraño al oír eso, su madre casi nunca hablaba de sus abuelitos, ya que siempre que él le preguntaba, ella termina triste y su padre se molestaba con él._

— _¿Qué...que le dijo el abuelito? — preguntó el niño de ojos turquesa._

—_Tu abuelito… tu abuelito no aceptaba mi relación con Hyorinmaru, el pensaba que Hyorinmaru no era digno para mi, por eso él se opuso a nuestro romance y sobre todo cuando nos casamos, pero a mí no me importo , yo estaba enamorada de él, después de conocerlo, supe que era el hombre de mi vida y no deseaba pasar con nadie mas mi vida, entonces nos casamos y tiempo después tú estabas en camino— sonrió su madre , a pesar de ser tan joven, la Tobiume era una mujer muy sabia y madura para los 23 años que tenia._

—_Pero mami...tú.. ¿No te arrepientes de haberme tenido? —pregunto con tristeza el niño._

_Tobiume acaricio la cabecita de su hijo y susurro._

—_Cada persona es responsable de sus actos y elecciones, yo estoy feliz de las decisiones que he tomado, no me arrepiento de nada, ni de haberme casado con tu padre, ni haberte tenido, ustedes han sido mi mayor tesoro._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro del pequeño Hitsugaya mientras se aferraba a su madre, definitivamente su madre era un Ángel. Aquella noche había comprendido un poco, porque su padre era tan frio y se comportaba de aquella manera, ahora estaba más que seguro que su padre era una buena persona._

_Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrado, dejado que Morfeo lo llevara al país de los sueños, olvidándose por un momento, de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. No sabía lo que el futuro le tenía preparado, sobretodo que aquel sueño ,era más real de lo que él creía_

.

.

.

.

_El tomo su mano mientras las lagrimas casi por su rostro. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, ella se había ido y no regresaría. No cuando morías, en ese entonces el tenia solo 7 años y comprendía muy bien lo que significaba la palabra "muerte" lo había experimentado cuando tenía 5 años y su perro había muerto._

"—_En esta vida, no podemos predecir qué ocurrirá, en un instante lo tiene todo y de pronto, todo se desvanece, la vida es tan hermosa y solo tenemos una, por ello debemos siempre aprovechar cada momento_—_le había susurrado su madre aquel entonces— no estés triste, se que ahora tu perrito esta en un mejor lugar, ahora tendrás a alguien que te cuide, desde el cielo, pequeño copito"._

_Y ahora ella también se había ido, entonces ella también lo cuidaría desde el cielo, pensó Toushiro._

—_Vamos Toushiro _—_susurro con dolor su padre mientras tomaba su mano y juntos se alejaban de la lapida, fue la primera vez que su padre lo abrazo y consoló entre llanto._

"_Tú eras mi corazón….aquel día lo perdí"_

_Fue la primera vez que Toushiro se sintió frágil, tiempo después este hecho haría que Hitsugaya fuera una persona tan fría como lo era su padre y sobretodo que generara ciertos temores que hasta la fecha lo consumía..._

"_**La vida es frágil, al mismo tiempo te lastima mucho, mas cuando no cuentas con los recursos necesarios para protegerte, ni cuidar a la personas que amas, las personas deberías saber, que traer al mundo a un hijo, no es un juego , mas cuando no cuenta con la madurez necesaria, al final, los únicos que sufren son los hijos, por eso, yo no quiero tener ninguno.".**_

* * *

¿que opinan? ahora que conocemos un poco mas de toushiro, que piensa de el, a mi me dio cierto de sentimiento cuando iba escribiendo de el y momo, debo decir que me rei mucho, cuando escribia las peleas de miyako y ran, sin olvidar a toushiro y kaien, tampoco los comentarios de lisa, pobrecita momo, ahora le toca sufrir nuevamente, mas cuando ya estaba olvidado a shiro. u-u pero el amor nunca deja escapar a sus presas.

Curiosidades.

—Fue un total de 18 paginas de word

—En el proximo capitulo veremos la vida de ichigo

—Como se puede dar cuenta, se iran agregado parejas secundarias , lo cual, me esta gustado mucho, creo que nadie ha sacado provecho a estos personajes XD asi que yo lo haré, gracias por su review :D espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer :D**_

_**los review son gratis**_

_**nos vemos, con cariño fran**_

_**14-05-15**_

_**11:42 P.M**_


End file.
